The Rising Storm
by FenriBane
Summary: Demon's exist and are slowly invading the human realm, most are ignorant to this fact but some now and stand to fight these invaders. They are the Demon hunters, powerful and brave but what happens when they meet something diffrent.Yaoi,Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

The Rising Storm 

Disclaimer; I in no way shape or form own Naruto or any of the characters.

Chapter 1 - The Virgin Kill.

Since ancient time a war has been raging in the darkness of the world, for eons the forces of good have faced the servants of evil. For as long as man has lived apone the earth a battle has waged with the human race in a whole been obvious, only a few know of this desperate and endless war. In the darkness of the world demons have invaded the mortal realm, creping in like vermin. Sliding in trough creaks in the realms fabric and wrecking havoc when they appear in populate areas, their love of blood and violence been sated on human blood.

Only a few human know of the danger of the demons, these devout humans are the first line of defence for humans. They act as the frontline troops against the demons invasion; they hunt down the gateways and demons in the human realm and destroy them. These 'Demon Hunter' as they dubbed themselves have strange abilities their constant proximity to demons has giving them a unnatural ability, these abilities range from a simple sixth sense to superhuman agility and strength to even cases of shape shifting and telekinesis and remote viewing.

For generations these hunters have fought for humanities safety, but as more demons cross into the human realm the fabric of the realm breaks wider allowing stronger demons to cross.

It is unknown why the demons hold such hatred of the human race and why they take so much joy of torturing and devouring them, their cruelty knowing no limits and their evil minds having no limit of depraved tastes.

Somewhere in the moral realm the fabric of the world creaked as something pushed its way into the mortal realm, its entrance was heralded by a sudden thunder storm.

As the water bounced off the twisted the creature hissed at the vile smell that filled its nostrils, its clawed hands twisted in violent hatred as it's viewed the group of man before it. It opened its jawed mouth and growled at them in a horrific manner...

In a car speeding down the dimly lit street a blond sat nervously clutching his headband, his spiked blond hair been as sun kissed as his naturally tanned skin. His sea blue eyes staring out of his window, out into the night drenched city that went zooming passed as the car sped up. His bright orange jumpsuit looked out of place in the dark coloured car, the other forms sitting in the car been clad in darker colours.

"Naruto are you listing to me?" Kakashi said in a slightly annoyed voice, Kakashi Hatake was a senior hunter and had naturally grey hair and hid half his face with his own headband.

"What?" Naruto looked around at the older man his wondering mind coming back home.

"Naruto you're not six year old anymore, you're nineteen for god sake. The least you can do is listen too me while i talk." Kakashi said in a slightly gruff voice.

"Sorry Kakashi, I'm just a bit lost in thought tonight." Naruto said as he gave Kakashi the most adorable look he could knowing the man was a sucker for his sad looks.

Kakashi feel for it and lost his angry voice going back into his plain disinterested voice.

"Tonight's your first solo hunt, it's a low level demon brought in by some frat boys pricking around with forces they didn't understand. Now what do we know of demons?" Kakashi addressed the three young hunters before him.

"Demons can only come into this our realm when their summed by humans." Said the weedy man sat next to Naruto.

"Also they can only stay for a short while feeding off the energy of the hole they made breaking through into our world and without that energy they die." The man continued.

"Demons are only killed by destroying their heart and brain together. Or by burning them. We can also shoot them with silver bullets" Cried the girl sat the furthest away from Naruto.

"Good, now you know what to do. Kill the summonses, destroy the demon or force it back into the hole and make sure no civilians see it. Well handle the clean up afterwards. Good luck." Kakashi said as the car came to a stop in front of a college dorm house and Naruto and his two fellow students got out. As the dark car sped away into the night a sudden chill went down Naruto's back as he looked at dorm house, he clenched his hands and walked towards the door.

As Naruto walked through the door the first thing that struck him was the smell, the metallic smell of blood was thick in the air as was the smell of cannabis and vomit. The hallway in front of the door was piled with bodies and the walls and ceiling were coated in crimson red blood, it dripped down into puddles on the floor and as Naruto walked through the mass of carnage he felt his stomach turn slightly as he glanced at some of the corpses. One was missing its eyes with the holes oozing blood and puss, another had no skin on its chest and Naruto could see the muscle and bone. As Naruto walked passed the front room he glanced at the mass of mutilated bodies, he only glanced for a second but it still made his skin crawl. The other two students did not have as strong a stomach as Naruto and the man had thrown up in a corner with the girl comforting him.

As came to the door to the basement he herd the growling snarling sounds coming from within, as he took the steps down to the dark candle lit basement he could feel the demons presence.

As he reached the bottom step he looked around at the basement, the flickering lights from a circle of candles revealed a torture chamber of horrors. Several bodies hung from the ceiling by barbed wire and several dismembered bodies were dotted around the room. In the centre of the ring of candles sat the demon, Naruto surveyed the creature. It had the body of a fat child the face of a pig and long thin arms with incredible long claws, its mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth and its tongue was forked like a snakes. Its green glowing eyes were that of a snake and as it saw the teen it snarled and started to hiss, gibbering in a strange demonic language.

Its thin legs carried it speedily across the room and as it leapt for Naruto throat, its razor lined jaws opened reading to tare Naruto's throat between its teeth.

Just before it could achieve its goal Naruto snapped his fingers and suddenly the demon felt its body burn, to its disbelief it was on fire. As it landed on the floor next to Naruto it rolled around in pain and tried to extinguish the fire, Naruto didn't feel any pity for the creature and snapped his fingers again intensifying the fire and burning the creature into nothing but a pile of ash.

As the demon died Naruto's two companions came racing down the stairs, as they looked at the smoking pile of ash Naruto walked out into the street as it started to rain. The cold water pouring down on him as he stood in the cold wet night air he felt slightly relieved, he took in a lung full of clean air as his shivering stopped.

Somewhere else across the globe atop a mountain in the middle of nowhere the fabric of the realm quivered and slowly a hole formed, something stepped out into the human world. The hole closed behind the dark form and suddenly a thunderstorm erupted, with thunder and lighting been present along with a downpour of heavy rain.

The dark form moved off towards the distant city in the horizon...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Rising Storm 

Fenribane - To the readers, Well its been a stressful several weeks of exams and corsework deadlines, final i get a moment to myself and what pops up a idea to write a short storie that turned into a long story, then a sequal and then a thrid story. From a short story to an entire trilogy in less than a week...Good god my drink induced writeing sessions almost killed me. Now how this is going to go is every few days i'll release several chapters at a time to speed up the release period. So sit back and relax as you read this blood drenched tale of horror and sexual tension.

Chapter 2 - Blood Stained Eyes

At a catholic church somewhere in the world a priest prayed for protection as his congregation were tore apart by some hideous abominations , the old priest hands clutched his cross as he spoke in a silent voice.

The demons who tearing the churches attendants apart were to busy gorging on their screaming victims to break away to kill the quirt priest, these creatures looked like a cross between a hairless ape and a goat, with their legs been that of the goat and the apes chest and arms. Their head resembled human faces with extremely large mouths and row upon row of razor sharp teeth. The three creatures had broken their way into the world when one of the congregation had summoned them, he'd been a young rebellious lad who was trying to rebel against his parents. He'd died crying his eyes out as he watched his mother and farter devoured alive by the demons, himself been left to last before the creatures tore him apart in their giant mouths.

Once they had dispatched and finished with their current victims they turned on the elderly priest, it amused them slightly the belief the man had for his 'God'. Demons have no religious belief they know too much to believe in any one 'God', they know who their masters are this being anyone large and stronger than them. They were about to pounce on the priest when the three demons felt another's presence, as they turned to the door way they saw the disturbance. A man wearing a long black cloak and hood stood in the doorway his face been hidden in shadow, he stood calmly in the middle of the carnage of the church steadily breathing. The three demons puzzled by this new arrival took little time pondering the matter and in bloodlust raced to be the first to bite the mans head off, as they neared the man he moved his arm under the cloak. As the first demons got near the man there was a flash of light and green blood started to pour out of the demon, its head passed through the air in a spiral leaving a emerald liquid trail in its wake. Its body dropped into a pile on the floor green blood oozing out into a pool around the creature.

On seeing this the other two demons came to a sudden halt and started to growl and snarl at the man, as the man removed his hood they slightly backed off. The mans crimson red eyes glowed with something that the demons recognised, for a slight moment they could have believed the man standing before them was a demon. But then the shock wore off and the demons moved in again their fears having been pushed aside by the sheer hunger that suddenly took them; the man had now removed his cloak and reviled a long sword with glowed slightly with energy. As the two creatures approached the sword glowed brighter and as it sliced through the air it seemed to be nothing more than a flash of energy, the two demons were not stupid and dodge the mans strikes closing in on the man. It was when one of the demons stopped dead in its tracks green blood exploding from its mouth that the mans red eyes seemed to glow like on fire, as he glared at the creature its skin started to char and flake away. The third demon now alone in its assault saw the blade to late and found itself impaled on the blade, the metal driving through the creature's heart. As it died the demon grabbed the man before it by the shoulders and snarled viciously in the mans face, the man stood still and then head butted the creature knocking it back off of his sword. With the demons dead the man turned on his heels and walked slowly out of the church as suddenly many men wearing white overalls and chemical masks came pouring into the church, as he walked outside a shadowy figure by the door gestured him over.

"Another three kills little brother, mum and dad would be proud." The shadowy figure said as it leaning against the church wall shrouded in shadow.

"Don't worry about clean up, we'll handle it you can go home." The shrouded man said as he waved at the other man.

"See you later Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha stood in the middle of the street as his oxen eyes glanced up and down the road, the red glow of his eyes having disappeared as soon as the demons hole had closed. His pale porcelain like skin was covered in both red and green liquid and his black uniform was stained with the stinking mess. As he walked along the road he slipped his sword back into its sheaf on his back, as he walked down the street he looked back at the church. He shook his head and climbed onto his motorbike before driving off as fast as he could away from the church.

Somewhere else in a small sleepy town the day went on like it always did, farther going to work, mothers taking the children to school. The elderly sitting out in the summer's sun and talking about the good old days. On the road from the north a dark form walked along the road in a steady pace. Its dark form moving along towards the town with murderous intent...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Rising Storm

Chapter 3 – Flesh on Flesh.

It was raining heavily with thunder and lightning the water pouring down from the sky as if the heavens themselves were weeping. As Naruto walked into the dark tunnel leading to the Hunters main base of operations he was dripping wet, he'd only walked from a parked car less than a street away yet he was soaked to the bone. His orange clothes sticking to his tanned flesh and his spiked hair, icy cold water chilling his skin making him feel miserable. As he walked down the dark passage his trained eyes could see the glyph and enchantments scratched into the walls, put their to stop demons from breaking into the hunters headquarters. To normal people they would look like vary bad tagging but that was the thing Naruto was not a normal person, normal people couldn't crate fire simply by clicking a finger, nor could a normal person see a demon without flinching. Normal people went to schools and college, they had children grew old and died in their beds peacefully, happily. Not Hunters...

Born into the role Naruto had no choice in the matter, he attended a school for hunters, he wasn't allowed friends outside the Hunter society , hunters never normal lived passed their forties due to their hazardous lives. Although Naruto was expected to have children his bride was not of his own choosing, it was up to the Elder Council (the leaders of the hunter society) they chose according to need. To create the best Hunters for the next generation, it was a rare thing for Hunters to chose their own partners. Naruto grimaced at the idea of another person choosing his partner, he wasn't entire interested in women but he was not stupid enough to tell anyone. Homosexuality was not a acceptable status in Hunter society, been so few and with the dwindling numbers of outside born recruits been gay was punishable by suicidal missions.

As Naruto was pondering this he realized he'd reached the elevator that went deep down underground to the Hunters city, where all the Hunters lived and trained together perfecting their skills and readying themselves for missions. The city had no set name but many of the Hunters referred to it as the Sanctuary, a fitting name for the massive city it operated like any other city with its own power system and waterworks, even its own sewage plant. The only difference was that nearly everything was run by glyphs and enchantments, making the city completely isolated from the rest of the world. It even had its own TV stations.

As the elevator doors opened and Naruto stepped in he saw another person standing in the small metal box, Naruto noticed how wore out Sasuke looked. The raven stood leaning against the elevator wall his head hung low and his sword on the floor by his feet, his arms were crossed over his chest and he seemed to be deep in though as he didn't even seem to notice the blond. Naruto silently pressed the button for the elevator to descend down into the Sanctuary, he stood silent for a moment and returned back to his own musings again. It wasn't that he was not attracted to girls, for most of his youth he'd had a crush on a pink haired girl in his class but as he matured the crush developed into a more platonic feeling for the girl. Now he saw her more as a sister than a potential lover, he gulped at the thought of been married off to her. Just then he glanced over at Sasuke the raven hadn't moved but his stance had changed, Naruto saw the crimson blood and green liquid covering the raven he thought the raven could use a shower. It was too late as the image of the raven naked in the shower slipped into the blonds mind, Naruto had know Sasuke since they'd been toddlers their mothers had been best friends. After their parents died both Naruto and Sasuke were put under the care of Kakashi, when going through puberty Naruto had been confused to find himself often thinking of Sasuke . How many of his wet dreams had involved Sasuke was numberless, what had most got Naruto was that in nearly ever dream he'd been the one bottoming. Now it was a common thing for Naruto to fantasize about the raven...

"What are you staring at." Sasuke growled as Naruto suddenly realized he been string at the raven for a while.

"Nothing!" Naruto blurted as he turned away trying to hide his embarrassment, he was sure he was blushing like a little school girl. Sasuke grunted and uncrossed his arms but remained leaning against the wall, Naruto walled over next to the raven and leaned against the wall next to the now silent raven.

"Did you hurt yourself? Your covered in blood." Naruto asked his concern plain and not hidden from the observant raven.

"No. It's all something else's." Sasuke said in a cold voice, he didn't use the word someone else's because then he'd have to admit that the bloated husks of flesh he'd seen in the church had been people, living breathing people.

"Good..." Naruto said as he ran a hand through his wet hair the dew dripping down his face.

"Herd it was you first kill today. How'd it go?" Sasuke asked a he his fingers touched the a red patch on his black shirt, the crimson liquid having now dried.

"Fine I guess, it killed some many" Naruto was stopped half way through what he was saying a guilt overcame all his senses . He fell down to his knees as his eyes filled with tears and he started to weep at the images of the corpses he'd seen, how they must have suffered before they died. Tears started to pour out of his sea blue eyes as Sasuke gazed at the blond, he leaned over and put a hand on the blonds shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Just don't think about it, its easy that way." Sasuke said as the elevator doors opened and he helped the blond to his feet.

As they stepped out into a busy street filled with people Sasuke walked off giving the blond a nod and a small wave of his pale hand, leaving the blond stood alone in the middle of the street still slightly weeping. The blond touched his shoulder where Sasuke had touched him, a warm sensation ran down the blonds back and suddenly his guilt and depressive feelings faded away. He walked off towards his apartment in a slightly happy mood.

Somewhere else a sleepy town dazzle went on with its business as something dark moved through its streets, starking prey like a predictor. As it passed the school yard with a mass of children playing in it,its eyes fell on a small girl at the fence crying a steady stream of tears. As the girl looked up the dark creature moved closer, its eyes focused on the small girl...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Rising Storm

Chapter 4 – Hidden Demons

Naruto had only just got back to his apartment when his pager went off, an emergency meeting had been called for and he was expected to attend it. As he rushed to the elevator he saw Kakashi and Sasuke waiting for him, they seemed worried.

"What's happed? Why the call we've only just got back." Naruto said as th three of them got onto the elevator.

"Less than a hour ago our sensors picked up a strange reading, we don't know what to make of it, it seems like a demon broke through into our world but...The hole only opened for a brief moment yet sensors say the creatures still here, its in the middle of a small town in the mountains of..." For the rest of the journey Naruto listened to Kakashi, the mission seemed simple enough. Go in, find the demon kill it or force it back into its own realm and then figure out why it was still here.

The long journey was spent mostly in silence as the helicopter flew them half way across the globe at incredible speeds, a neat trike of the Hunters to use glyph enhanced transports. When the helicopter landed in a field outside of town the sun was shining brightly and their was not a cloud in the sky, the beautiful blue sky was complemented by a soft summers breeze. The corn field they had landed in swayed as the breeze caught it, it all seemed so peaceful and normal this was somewhere where Naruto would have liked to live.

A the group of five hunters walked through the town it seemed so normal, people were going about in their lives without a care in the world. The only thing that seemed wrong in the town was the Hunters themselves they looked out of place as most were wearing black suits, excluding Naruto who wore his orange jumpsuit.

It was as they passed the school that the sensory named Neji picked up the demons trail, it had stopped for a moment by the school and then moved off a great haste. It's trail lead to a bar over the road from the school, its door were open and the aroma of alcohol and cooking food drifted out. As the hunters entered the pup their eyes beheld a scene that wouldn't look out of place in a slasher film, at least four bodies were present although from how they were spread around it was hard to tell if their had been more people present. One was defiantly a women her body having been laid out on a table her clothing had been ripped off, her naked body was covers in bite marks and claw marks but relatively intact. On her head was a ball gag with the pink ball stuck in the womens mouth, her long blond hair was a mess and her make up had run as she'd cried in agony...The reason for this agony was present for the Hunters to see. A broken chair was on the floor with one of the legs missing, it had been used to violate the women. The wooden piece still in place cover in blood between the womens legs, Naruto felt his stomach turn as he gazed at the scene. Another corpse hung from a rafter the man had been hung with barbed wire, the metal spike digging into the mans throat causing blood to pour out and down his mangled body. His stomach had been ripped out and his genitals looked like they'd been torn off.

Two mens corpses were thrown over a pool table, their bodies having been beaten to bloody pulps pieces of their brains had scattered out across the green pool table with the green felt been stained red. Their genitalia had also been tore off the bloody stumps been forced down the mens mouths, their eyes were wide open and Naruto relay felt sick now.

It was as the five Hunter were viewing the devastation that they herd a clang, as they looked towards the bar they saw the demon. They had expected some gross monstrous thing with razor sharp teeth and claws, what they got was something different...

The dark form of the demon was human in appearance, a man no older than forty with black hair that had some grey patches. It had violet eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the dimly light bar, his face was plain and simple and a grey stubble was present on the creatures face. His skin was a healthy looking color but was no where near flawless, several marks marred the creatures features.

The form of the man worn a long black trench coat made of heavy wool, it trailed down to the mans lower legs. Underneath he wore a black pressed suit, with a black tie and silver tie pin, a pair of black woolen pants that were crease free and a pair of black polished leather shoes. The man wore black leather gloves and stood around five foot seven, he was not bulky but he had broad shoulders and his stance was relaxed and calm.

As the Hunter watched a man behind the bar looked at them, he was most likely the owner of the pup. His potbellied form shaking in fear as the demon stood at the bar, the demon waited patiently as the man pulled out a bottle and glass and placed it careful down on the bar. The demon nodded at the man and walked over to the table next to the violated women, he sat down as though nothing was wrong in the world. Before anything could be said a door to what was probably the kitchen opened and a timid looking women came out carrying a plat in a shaking hand, on it was a mass of cooked meat and chips. The women quickly placed the plate down in front of the demon and raced over to the bar, and hid her self behind the potbellied barman.

The demon mused as he watched the women and after a moment or two spoke.

"You can leave now."The voice was placid and extremal calm, the voice of a man with nothing to fear in life.

With that the bar man and waitress raced out from behind the bar and out into the street where the hunter society's clean up crew were already waiting.

The man picked up the bottle and poured himself a glass, taking a sip he glance over to the still silent hunters.

"So which bitch sent you then, the Hunter wolf or the Illuminati jackal?" the voice echoed the now silent room as the demon took another sip of its drink...

Outside the sun shone and the gentle breeze blew, a perfect summers day.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Rising Storm

Chapter 5 – Dinner Manners

Inside a bar in a sleepy little town a demon in human form sat at a table in a bloody mass of carnage and started to eat a midday lunch, it used a stake knife with one hand and a fork in the other and careful slice the meat on its plate into small bite size chunks.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me." The demon man said in his placid voice.

When he got no response he sighed and picked a chunk of meat up with the fork, he careful raised it to his awaiting mouth and took it in. The mans pearly white teeth were slightly sharp looking and his pink tongue was slightly elongated. After taking the fork away he started to chew the meat, he gazed over to the Hunters picking on Kakashi and staring the man down.

"So the wolves of the elder council sent you pups to chase me, how novel." The demon said as he swallowed the meat with a loud gulp.

"What are you?" Naruto uttered the words before he could stop himself.

"So you kind do speak, here I thought I was speaking the wrong language. So strange a race of creature with so many different languages." The demon said as if speaking to itself.

"He asked what the fuck you were demon!" One of the other Hunter blurted out in a fit of rage.

"Manners now pup." The demon said and with a hand gesture as if zipping something closed the Hunters mouth was closed shut and remained shut as if it had been zipped closed.

The demon smiled at the mans vain attempted to force his mouth open and continued to eat from the plate, after another few mouthfuls he spoke again.

"How ill mannered of me, please sit down." The demon gestured to a row of chairs with a gloved hand, his face plastered with a smile that held no comfort to the Hunters.

When nobody made to accept the invite the demons hand moved again and before they knew what was happening the Hunter found themselves sat down, the chairs had moved across the floor to them. After another hand gesture the chairs zoomed across the floor to encircle around the other side of the demons table. The demon sat for another moment eating the meal as the Hunters struggled to get off their chairs, after servers minuets of trying they gave up.

"Settled Now?" The demon said in a bemused voice.

Sasuke and Kakashi glared at the creature with utter hatred, Neji and the loud mouth Hunter were silent and shivered slightly at been powerless before the demon. Naruto stayed calm and gazed over at the mutilated corpse right next to him, the womens eyes were looking right at him and a chill ran down his spine.

"You morn her? You really shouldn't. Her cruel twisted soul rots in the depths of the nothing realm, suffering for a eternity for her crimes. Just like the others..." The demon said as he finished the last of his meal.

"You monster I'll fucking kill you." Sasuke growled at the demon, the demon seemed to find the ravens threats entertainment.

"How do you propose to do that when you can't even stand up from that chair pup, even if you could you wouldn't stand a chance."

Sasuke glared at the demon and thought of all the demons he'd killed, the demon smiled at him and as though reading his mind spoke again.

"Oh I know how many of the lessers you've killed, but I'm a whole other league only the most powerful Hunters would even stand a chance of going toe to toe with me pup." The demon stated without so much of a hint of a lie, it was true that the Hunters could feel the demons power. He was like nothing they'd seen before...

The demon picked up the bottle, now Naruto was close enough he could see that it was a bottle of strong whiskey. The expensive kind that burn the back of your throat as you drank it down, the kind only true drinkers would drink to drowned their sorrows.

The demon gulped down a glass full in one swift movement and refilled the glass, it made no reaction to the strong drink and had drank nearly the entire bottle. It glanced over to the blond human sitting before it, it studied how the young man was sitting.

"Your not used to the sight of blood are you...Naruto." Naruto jumped at the demon saying his name.

"I can smell the fear and terror of your companions but yours is particularly strange yet I can't put my finger on it. No matter I'm sure I'll figure it out at some time or other, it's not like I'm in a rush I've plenty of time to spend on matters..."

The demon stood up and stretched his arms before walking to the middle of the open space of the bars dance floor, then he turned and face the Hunters and suddenly the Hunters found themselves freed of their unseen bondage.

"You said you were going to kill me Sasuke well nows your chance." The demon said in a playful voice and gestured for the Hunters to come at him.

Sasuke was the first to race forwards, striking at the demon with his enchanted sword the blade passing through th air like a beam of light. The demon didn't move mush simply leaned out of the blades path , after a while when Sasuke had tired from his barrage of slashes the demon grabbed him and with a single finger lifted the raven up from under the chin. He raised the raven up off the ground and chuckled at the defiance in the ravens now red glowing eyes.

"So thats your trick is it, using your blade to distract from the real danger. Those eyes of yours are powerful but useless against me, I won't simply die because you glare at me pup." The demon smirked and tossed the raven across th room with no effort, as the raven hit a wall there was a creaking sound and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Kakashi and Neji tried their luck next with the loud mouth Hunter creping up behind the demon, Kakashi and Neji thrown blows at the demon whilst the other Hunter drove a sword through the demons back. The demon stood and looked at the blade perturbing from its left breast, suddenly its head spun around a full 180 and glare at the Hunter. The Hunter backed off as the demon bared its now unnatural shape teeth, its hands dislocated and grabbed the handle in its back before pulling the blade out before its head and arms snapped back into their proper positions. It raised a hand and all three Hunter were lifted into the air and thrown away...Naruto was still sat in his chair unable to move from sheer terror. The demon glance at him for a moment and shrugged his shoulders before walking out into the sunlight street.

Outside the clean up crew were about to snatch him for a mind wipe, like they did for all witnesses to demon attack when the got a horrid feeling. They backed off slowly as the demon crossed the street over to where the school was just about to finish and all the children started to walk out, the demon waited by the main gate and soon the small girl it had seen early came skipping over.

"Hello Mister." The small girl said in a childish manner, her innocent mind not knowing the creature she was speaking to.

The demon opened its gloved hand and a small silver chain with a heart locket on it appeared in its hand, the small girls eyes opened in joy as she careful took the precious object from the demons hand. She opened it to reveal a picture of her and a man in the center of the locket, she beamed another smile up at the demon.

"Where did you find it, uncle Eran said he'd got rid of it." the girl looked around as though a sudden fear had take over her at the mentioning of the mans name.

"Don't worry sweetie, uncle Eran and his friends won't hurt you anymore. They been punished for hurting you and I have a feeling you'll be going to live with your daddy soon." the demon said in a kind and slightly child like voice.

The little girl seemed excited at this news and looked down at her locket again, when she looked back up the man had gone, disappeared. She shrugged and ran over to a group of her friends her seven year old mind not truly understanding the mans words, buts she was happy enough to have her beloved locket back the rest was of no matter.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Rising Storm 

Chapter 6 – Stress Relief

In the Sanctuary Sasuke and Naruto were waiting outside the Elder Councils chambers, Kakashi was inside explaining what had happened. When Naruto had to stand before them only a short while ago he'd been so nervous he'd almost fainted, the council was made up of the most brutal and unforgiving men in the world. Making them mad was not the best idea...

Naruto was worriedly pacing the corridor his footsteps echoing around the empty halls, Sasuke was calmly sitting in a wooden chair his sword sat across his lap as his arms crossed his chest. He had his head down in deep thought but the sound of Naruto's shoes were grating on his nerves, he glare up at the blond with annoyance present in his eyes.

"Will you stop fucking walking around." The raven spat the words at the blond, to Sasuke own surprise as well as Naruto's the blond stopped dead in his tracks. He walked over to the chair next to the raven and fell heavily into it, Sasuke had now lost all interest in think and glared over to the blond.

"What's your fucking problem? Your not the one been blamed for the missions failure." Sasuke said as he leaned back in his chair, making himself more comfortable.

"What's my fucking problem, Did you see the way the council looked at me? Like I was a piece of shit !" Naruto stated as he locked eyes with the raven.

It was a big mistake as as soon as their eyes meet the blond was lost in a string of sexual images flashing before his eyes, leaving him bizarrely staring at Sasuke with his mouth slightly agape. Sasuke continued to glare at Naruto for a few moments before the unblinking blond made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He turned away leaving the blond to stare at him form the side, he feel slightly uneasy before the blonds stare and wrapped his arms over his chest. After a while Naruto came out of his barrage of daydreams and took a moment to realize that several minuets had passed, he immediate started to blush and turned away from the raven.

"Do you remember when we were younger? We used to take baths together." Sasuke said out of nowhere, this made Naruto blush even harder.

"We should go do that." Naruto could have jumped at the ravens words and Sasuke wonder what was wrong with what he'd just said. Then realization came...

"I mean...Going and getting a bath...Alone...Not alone." Sasuke said him now blushing slightly in embarrassment, without another word he wondered off in the general direction of his apartment. Giving the blond a no committed wave to the blond.

Naruto returned the wave and smiled to himself, he could have given a small giggle at what the raven had just said be he controlled himself. He sat back in the chair his worries having subsided for the moment.

Somewhere else in some night filled corner of the world a demon in human form walked the night streets of a busy city, taking in the sounds and sights of the modern world. The smells and sounds drowning the creatures senses, as it walked the streets people walked by without the knowledge of what this man before them really was . As it walked the streets it saw what was probably a nightclub and out of a curiosity for the strange music and smells walked inside, the doormen didn't even take a second glance as he walked in.

Inside the nightclub the music was deafening and the smell of beer, sweat and sex filled the creatures nostrils. It walked through the crowds to the bar and ordered a drink, money simply appearing in the demons gloved hand. As it sat at the bar a young women came over and stood next to the demon, she smiled at the man standing alone at the bar. Soon after a while the two of them left the nightclub walking the dark night streets the women slightly intoxicated from drink. As they checked into a small motel for privacy the night came to an end, with the sun starting to rise in the distance.

Back in the Sanctuary Sasuke walked the crowded streets slightly irate at his own stupidity, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts he walked into his apartment slamming the door behind him. Instantly he walked to the bathroom and turn the shower on letting the water run icy cold, as he stripped and step into the stream of cold water his mind screamed in objection. As he stood under the pouring shower his mind raced with many different thoughts many involving Naruto, some involving some strange idea but then his mind settled on memories of when he'd used to share baths with the blond. Sasuke leaned against the wall as he gave up on the cold shower, it hadn't helped in the least. As the water started to warm up Sasuke hand trailed down his pale skin towards his lower half, as his mind started to fantasies the air in the cubical of the shower became hot and steamy.

Somewhere else in a motel the sounds of pleasure filled the air, the creaking of the bed rebounding in the small room. The smell of gratification filling the room along with the smell of cheap perfume and blood...As the sun rose to indicate morning the moaning from the room died down.

Sasuke took deep breathes as he sat in his shower his legs having buckled from under him, he looked at his hand and the white liquid that stuck to it. He let the waters of the shower wash it away and stood up and washed himself of the mess he'd made, along with the sheets of sweat that clung to him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Rising Storm 

Chapter 7 – Calm Before The Storm.

It was mid afternoon when the demon awoke from its unnecessary slumber, it had no need for sleep demons not needing too rest in such ways. As it sat up it felt the warm form curled up at its side, as it glanced over at the sleeping women that was clinging to its side. Memories from the night flashed before the demons mind, it mused at the memories. It slid out of the bed without disturbing the sleeping women, its eyes scanned the room at the mess the pair had left in their wake. Clothes and tipped furniture scattered the small motel room, the air still hung with the smell of musk and blood. The demon glanced over at the bed sheets which were slightly stained by a pool of blood.

It had been the girls first time and yet she been able to keep up with a creature such as it, although it had been a while since it last experienced human flesh in such a way. It looked around at the remnants of its clothes, it glared at the black shirt with the button having been torn off...They had been in a rush the night before. The creature looked down at its naked body and noted the number of scratches that crossed its skin, it looked in a mirror to see its back which was a mass of red lines the womens long fingernails having been to work their.

With a click of its finger the room rearranged itself the furniture setting itself back in place and the pile of womens clothing neatly piling themselves on a chair, its own clothes vanished and the demon form a new set on itself. Once it was done it snapped its fingers again and a tray with a breakfast for two appeared on he bed by the women along with a morning newspaper, then it sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the women to wake natural. After all it was in no rush and had an eternity to spare.

Back at the Sanctuary the Liberians combed their libraries looking for reference's to this new demon, this demon in which walked in human form and spoke in human tongue. It broke every rule that the Hunters knew of the demons, it was more powerful than anything they'd faced before. It seemed to be able to survive without a hole present to feed it power, it didn't seem to have been summoned and it wasn't just killing at random. It was controlled, calm and intelligent. As they franticly searched the thousands volumes that the Hunters had on demons their was nothing of this demon, not even the slightest mentioning of its existence.

Naruto was sat in a cafe in the Sanctuary sipping a cup of coffee, he'd been up all night with Kakashi talking. Apparently the council ripped Kakashi a new one, he'd been suspended from active duty for a week without allowances. Naruto and the others had been more lucky they had only received a days suspension without allowance, Naruto lazily sipped his last drops of coffee as a figure sat itself opposite him. He instantly knew from the smell that hit his nostrils who it was without looking up.

"Morning Sakura." Naruto beamed a smile at the pink haired girl, the same girl he'd once had a crush on since been a little child.

"Well don't we look happy this morning." Sakura returned the smile to the blond, she was a good looking girl even if she did have that strange hair color and quick temper. She was one of the most powerful girls Naruto knew with her fists having given him beatings more times than any boys, and she was quirt the skilled healer. She had known of Naruto crush on her for a long time and had often used it against him when they were younger, now she had noticed his change in feeling and treated him more like a little brother than anything else's.

For a hour or so the pair sat and talked, laughed and chatted together, acting like they were normal people and not involved in a war against the supernatural. They talked about anything and everything , even going so far as to speak about new songs and films they liked from the world above them. After a while they were joined by Kakashi, the grey haired man looked the worst for ware. A Large black bag hung under his exposed eye and his normal carefree attitude was gone replaced by a sluggish manner not normal for the man, he sat down next to the blond and accepted the offer of a black coffee. A the conversation picked back up the grey hair man seemed to return to his usual self. Later Sasuke appeared and joined in the conversation his cold manner and conversation been ever present, contrasting the blond's more cheerful manner. For the first time in over three years the four of them sat together like they often had when the three of the youngster had been under Kakashi's care, like the strange family they had been. All orphans, all having been scared and alone and found comfort in each others company.

Somewhere else the women gave the demon a peek on the cheek before rushing off to catch a bus to work, the demon stood in the street smirking at what the women had just said. That he'd been an animal in bed, how little humans knew...He turned and started to walk off as a new hunger overtook him and a thirst that all demons felt started to demand satisfaction, the demon sniffed the air for the sent it was looking for and wondered off. Heading towards a huge correctional facility...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Rising Storm

Chapter 8 – In Your Image

Somewhere in a huge state correctional facility in a dark cell a murmuring noise drifted out and echoed around the large cell block, after a few minuets the noise awoke many of the other cell block residents. Annoyed with their rude awakening they shouted and balled for the murmuring to stop, when it finally did stop it was replaced with screaming soon the entire cell block started to scream...

In the Sanctuary Naruto and his three companions were still sat in the cafe, their conversation was more relaxed and even Sasuke had lost some of his bad attitude. It was then that suddenly the Sanctuaries emergency siren went off and a monotone voice started to ring out across the city..

"Red Alert! Red Alert! All active Hunters report to your assigned team leaders. Repeat. All Hunters report to team leaders."

Naruto looked towards Kakashi, the grey haired man hadn't even reacted to the siren.

"Kakashi?" Sakura tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Don't look at me I'm suspended for active duty. As are Naruto and Sasuke by order of the Elder Council." Kakashi said as he sipped his coffee a slight smile on his hidden face.

Just then a messenger came from the Elder Council requesting Kakashi's and the others to meet them immediately.

Ten minuets later Naruto was stood in front of the Elder Council for the second time in one day, their cruel eyes were always glaring. As he stood in the large candle light hall it sent a chill down his spine, for some reason Naruto was more scared of being in front of the council than he was of fighting his first demon.

"Less than a hour ago a hole was ripped open in a prison half way across the globe, the size of the hole is one of the largest we've encountered before. Our estimations say at least a hundred demons would be able to break through, luckily the prison is an enclosed area away from the general public. The demons are trapped their so long as the power line supplying the prisons electrical system remain functional. For the moment the demons will be too busy with the prisoner to try to escape..." Naruto looked at the image of the women before him, she was made of pure light. She was a wonder of technology and one of the most advanced AI created by humans. The hologram's image was an exact replica of the founder of the Hunter society, the first ever human to fight demons over he name having been forgotten for long ages her image remained in a statue kept in the Hunters museum along with other important relics. The white form of light was of a beautiful young women with long hair tied back and unlike her original form wore nothing, but reveled nothing as her body was the basic shape of a women and nothing more.

The AI's name was Eleanor named after the creates wife, she was one of the most valuable commodities the Hunters had. She kept the Sanctuary running smoothly and kept the hunters virtual archives up to date.

"You and your team Kakashi will join the other squads and go to the prison, you know what you have to do. If it comes to it destroy the prison the persons within are not going to be missed and a cover story has already been created." A hooded council member said in a slightly slimy voice.

Naruto had to bite back his disgust at the way the man had spoke about the prisoners and guards, even if they were bad people did they truly deserve to die.

As they left the chamber the hooded men started to talk.

"Did you see the way he looked at us."

"He should never have been allowed to live."

"His clan may have been strong once but his blood is too watered down"

"If not for his farther we could have simply have gotten rid of him."

"Maybe this mission will help us to that end..."

The room fell into a deadly silence as wicked minds started to plot something cruel.

It was a hour later that Naruto and his team arrived at the prison, the deathly silence of the building was unnerving and worried the Hunters. The place should have been crawling with demons but the courtyard where their Helicopter landed was completely deserted, well deserted of living people. The field was filled with dead bodies, most look like they'd been chewed on by thing with large teeth and appetites. The green grass was bog like due to the amount of blood that had soaked into the earth, with every step Naruto took his shoes sank into the mud and pools of blood laced water formed around his shoes. But no demons were present, not even the distant sounds of demons the courtyard was quirt and the breeze made was the only thing other than the hunters making a sound...

As they came to the door into the building it opened up of its own accord and Naruto could see that a severed arm was still clung to the doors handle, the hand clasp onto the handle in a death grip. Inside was a darkness, the lights having been broken or switched off. The floor was a mass of blood and gore, none of the Hunters looked down at the crushing masses under their feet as they walked into the darkness of the prison.

As they walked further in Naruto suddenly herd what sounded like a child giggling, instinctively he raced off into the darkness after the retreating sound.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke shouted after the blond as he raced off alone into the darkness of the prison.

As Naruto raced to the opening of a corridor he saw a small form at the other end, it was a small body wearing what could have been a school uniform. The child turned to the blond and gave a small wave before rushing off into the darkness again, without thinking the blond followed. Meanwhile Sasuke had managed to catch up to the blond at the mouth of the corridor but as he made to follow a wall of darkness form across the corridor, it was like a solid mass that moved and pulsated as it formed in front of the ravens eyes. Sasuke slashed at it with his sword and tried to burn his way passed the barrier but nothing helped, he stood his heart racing as he glared his red glowing eyes burning into the darkness...He'd lost Naruto.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Rising Storm 

Chapter 9 – Prison is Hell

Naruto stumbled through the darkness of the prison, the floor slippery under foot with large piles of bloody masses been everywhere. As Naruto followed the small form that always seemed to be in front of him he herd voices echoing around him, small quirt voice that were soft and not fully developed. He herd giggling and singing, he herd arguing and disagreements. As he came to a corridor he followed the shape down and as he emerged in the other side he was bathed in light...

"Hello." Naruto herd the voice before his eyes adjusted to the sudden immersion in light, as he regained his sight he saw he was in what had probably been a visitors center where prisoners families would have come. The room he was in looked like a children's play pen with the floor scattered with toys and children's playthings. In the center of the room sat the little boy Naruto had been following, the small child lay on his stomach coloring in a book with a large black crayon. Now in the light Naruto could see the boy fully, he was no more than seven years old and wore indeed a school uniform but it looked at least a hundred years out of fashion. The small waistcoat and shorts looked very out of place to Naruto, the child's combed back mosey blond hair revealed a small slim face with green eyes that were concentrated on the book, the child hummed to himself as he scribbled on the paper. After a moments of silence from Naruto the child looked up slightly worried.

"Sir, Is something the matter." The child said in a very posh English accent that was reminded Naruto of the films Sakura used to watch from her romance collection.

"No." Was all Naruto could manage as he stood slightly in dazed state.

The child shook his head and went back to his coloring, Naruto looked around the room for a moment and then back to the child. Something dripped from the child down onto the page, Naruto took a step towards the child when suddenly the walls started to ooze a black slime that dribbled down to the floor and started to pool. When Naruto looked back to the child the boy had his head up again facing the blond, Naruto fell backwards in horror. The boys eyes were gone replaced with gapping bleeding holes. The boy's mouth smiled and in a carefree voice spoke...

"What's wrong mister?"

Naruto screamed and got to his feet pressing his back up against a wall and staring at the boy who hadn't moved. Suddenly the child's form seemed to flake away as if it was made of ash and the wind had caught it, till their was nothing left. Naruto covered his eyes and screamed as the horror of what he'd seen overtook his mind. When final he'd stopped screaming and removed the hands from over his eyes he gazed around, the room was completely normal. No black ooze was pouring from the walls and no sign of the small boy...Only a book laying open on the floor with a black crayon laying next to it. As Naruto walked over to the book he saw a page filled with childish drawings, what Naruto could make out was a large black form in the center of the page. It looked like a monster from a nightmare with a mass of arms and legs, where its eyes were was two violet orbs of crayon. Suddenly Naruto herd the door creak behind him and as he turned he saw a shadowy shape pass the open doorway, he suddenly felt the uncontrolled need to follow the shape.

Elsewhere in the prison Sasuke and the other Hunters were closing in on the demons hole, as they neared the hole the bloody mass of what had been prisoners and guards became ever more mutilated and feasted upon. As they passed a cell block they saw a great pile of flesh and bones piled in the open space, blood was oozing everywhere and the floor was an inch deep in the crimson liquid amongst over bodily fluids, it appeared the prisoners did not have very strong stomachs or bladders.

As they pressed on they found found a strange sight, in the large corridor that connected the cell blocks to the final block which housed death row a mass of bodies littered the corridor. But these were no human bodies, the bloated inhuman forms of demons oozed blood allover the corridors white surfaces. Sasuke looked at the form closest to him and saw that the creatures very heart had been tore out, the wound surrounding the hole in its chest was burnt like someone had used a heated blade to rip the heart out. Most of the others had died in the same way with their hearts been tore out, yet some had been ripped into pierces and their bodies had teeth marks as if they'd been chewed on. As Sasuke looked around he was surprised when a one of his comrades gave a cry of surprise, when looking over to what had spooked the man he saw a young women. Her skin was dark and her clothing looked like something a slave would ware, chains and rags her hair was long and unkempt and her dark brown eyes glared at the hunter with unhidden malice.

She spoke in a strange language Sasuke had never herd and spat at the men before turning and racing off into the darkness, the Hunters instantly gave chase racing after the strange women. As soon as they went through the doors they wished they hadn't as the darkness enveloped them their screams echoed around them.

Naruto walked through the world in a daze following a shadow, he knew it was a bad idea but he had no control of his body. The he herd screaming and he recognized one of the voices, his heart jumped and his legs took to a sprint as he herd Sasuke's screams.

As Naruto walked into the cell block of death row he saw his fellow Hunters curled on the floor screaming as they rolled around in agony...

"Hello again Naruto..." A familiar voice echoed the room and Naruto looked over into t0 darkness at the other end of the room.

The small boy he'd seen earlier stood at the very edge of the wall of darkness, stood next to him was the dark young women. Behind them in the darkness of the room was something huge and dark hidden in shadow, Naruto felt his spine chill as he saw two huge violet eyes stare out at him from the mass of shadow...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Rising Storm 

Chapter 10 – What Makes A Demon

Naruto stood in death row his heart pounding as he faced the unnamed demon he'd encountered earlier, the small boy and women stood at the tip of the shadows surrounding the hidden beast. The small boy was smiling and happily playing a childish game by himself, the women stood glaring at the blond and spiting words at him in a strange language.

"That is enough my dear..." The placid voice spoke and like a dog brought to heel the young women went silent and step back into the shadow and out of Naruto vision.

Meanwhile Sasuke and the Hunters had stopped rolling around screaming form the nightmare that had gripped their minds, they managed to get to their feet in a daze. The huge dark form in the shadows moved form what Naruto could make out it was at least the size of a double decker bus and twice its width at least.

"Hiding in shadows are we, fucking coward." Shouted one of the Hunters he instantly regretted it as he coiled over in pain as the violet eyes glared at him.

"Watch you language human, lest I tare your worthless tongue from your mouth." For the first time Naruto herd emotion in the demons voice.

The it dawned on him why the demon had been enraged by the Hunters swearing, when in the bar they'd been alone with him he'd been unbetrothed by the language. Now with the child present he'd become defensive, not wanting the child to hear the foul words.

"Smart boy aren't we Blondy." Naruto looked up as the demon's voice held some amusement, Naruto wondered if the demon was reading his mind it didn't seem so unlikely.

"What are you?" Said one of the less experienced Hunters, the boy was kneeling next to the loud mouthed man who had yet to recover from the demons attack.

"A foolish question pup, or are you new to the business. Skipped the training day." The demons amusement grew as it joked to itself.

"Your a demon." Sasuke said as he glared at the shadowy figure.

"But your different...More powerful...More Intelligent." The raven went on as the shadowy figure swayed in the darkness.

"I'll take that as a complement shall I. Not all demons are mindless, well to tell the true they are but lets say I'm a little more open minded than my brethren." The demon was slowly glancing from Naruto to Sasuke as if it was trying to decide something.

"Why did you open a portal?" Naruto asked in a willful voice his back bone finally regrowing itself after a long absence.

"Well then straight to business Blondy. Want to impress eh." The demon said in a way that made Naruto feel uncomfortable, how much could this demon read from his mind.

Suddenly the lights in the block flickered into life and the darkness was illuminated the shadows fled the light like a living entreaty it ran from the light. As the last lights turned on the demon was revealed in human form, the man sitting on a throne made of human bones and skin. The hall around him was like a recreation of hell made flesh, corpses hung from the ceiling by barbed wire their skin having been ripped off and their guts and organs hanging out of the gaping holes of their stomachs and what was worse was that the men were still alive. Their mouths screamed in agony but no sound came from them, their hands clawed at the wire around their necks and at their wounds. One man seemed to be holding his guts in and was weeping in silence. The demon was smirking at the Hunters reaction he held a severs human head in his gloved right hand and was busy using it like a hand puppet, the small boy stood next to him giggling at the severed head.

After a moment or to the child sat on the demons knee and leaned back against the demons chest, before closing his eyes and falling into a contented sleep. It was slowly then that the boy seemed to turn into a shadow and seemed to disappear. Once the child was gone the demon threw the severed head away and crossed a leg over the other, settling back into his bloody throne.

"What did you do to the boy?" Naruto shouted at the demon his voice ringing with concern for the child.

The demon didn't answer and then it did.

"Do! Do! What did I do! Nothing and yet everything! Did I beat his senseless every day? No! Did I rape him every night since his third birthday? No! Did I do it and proclaim it was divine rule? No!" The demons voice became furious and seemed to become more than one voice, it became a mas of voice speaking at the same time. Men, women and children all speaking in anger.

"I did nothing to the boy. Humans did." The demons voice was near deafening now.

"Did I come when he cried himself to sleep at night? Yes! Did I come when he most needed help? Yes! Did I keep him safe from his 'carers'? Yes!...Did I revel in their blood and make them suffer like they made him suffer? Oh Yes! Did I bathe in their blood and ripe the very life from their worthless husks? I truly did." The demon seemed to grow calmer as it spoke now its voice returning to a singular voice.

"I have cared for him for longer than you've been alive Blondy." The demon said as it's voice became placid again.

Naruto and the other Hunters had backed off a little when the demon had started to grow angry.

"As for why I opened a portal the answers very simple Blondy." The demon smiled.

"I didn't..." The demon snapped his fingers and the hole into the demon universe became viable in a cell to the right of the Hunters, on the other side Naruto could see the masses of demons clawing to break through. But something was holding them back...

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Rising Storm 

Chapter 11 – Deaths Grip and Storms Breaking 

Naruto stood terrified at the sight of the portal it was like no hole he'd seen before it was an actual doorway into the demons realm, not just some small hole for a few demons to creep through. This portal was a actual door...But for some reason the demons weren't pouring through, something was holding them back.

"Actual they can come through their just too scared to whilst I'm here." The demons said as he relaxed back in his throne.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed as he too a quick glance back a the demon in the throne.

"They won't come through because they know I'll devour them. You've already seen their last attempt at coming passed me." The demon indicated the corridor of decaying demons behind the Hunters.

"You eat your own kind?" Sasuke questioned.

"Don't insult me, I am no low born demon I am a Overlord not just a petty lesser demon. If we were dogs they'd be the mutts and I'd be a pedigree with papers and everything." The demon scoffed at the raven with a slight tint of disgust at the idea of been placed alongside those screaming barking things on the other side of the portal.

"If the other Overlords had herd you your torment would be unending."

"There are others like you?" Naruto's voice squeaked like a little mouse at the idea of other powerful intelligent demons.

"Like me yet not like me, there are got the family brawn I got the brains and the brawn." The demon smirked at this, finding something amusing in its own statement.

"You don't need to worry that portal is not strong enough to allow an Overlord through...At least not yet." The demon glance at the portal.

"If you didn't open it who did?" Kakashi spoke for the first time, he'd been listening intently up till now.

"A desperate man...Nineteen, white with blond hair and blue eyes. Raped on the first day of coming to prison for joyriding by a group of prisoners. Gang raped every day after for a month, taken to solitary confinement for safety...Raped everyday for a year by the warden of the prison..." The demon spoke as if reading a story with little interest in the events taking place.

"Summoned the portal in hope of freeing himself, ended up been devoured alive. The strong amount of bad karma of this place made the hole wide enough to form a permanent portal, its a rare event but it happens." The demon picked a skull of his throne and tossed it to the Hunters feet.

"Why if you don't like 'lesser' demons do you leave the portal open, hoping for a overlord to come through. Or are you unable to close the hole?" Kakashi prodded like he would a aching tooth seeing how far he could dig before the pain came.

The demon showed no response for a moment and then broke out laughing hysterical.

"No! No family reunion planned pup...I just use the portal as bait."

"Bait?"

"Yes bait, I had hoped the Illuminati would come but instead I got the pups of the Elder Council." The demon shrugged.

"Who are the Illuminati?" Kakashi puzzled remembering when the demon had referred to them before in the bar.

"A group of demon worshipers, believe they can control demons. A group of old men playing at trying to rule the world." The demon said as he stood up from his throne as set of lights behind him.

"No matter I got something more interesting. You know Blondy if you hold a raven to hard you'll crush it yet if you hold it to softly it will fly away, it's learning to hold it the right way that make the risk worth the catch." The demon smiled as he walled over to the cell the lights switching off behind him as he walked to the cell doorway.

"Lets call this a gift for playing nice." The demon said and its hand snapped a finger and the final light went out, suddenly the portals glow disappeared as the door was shut...leaving the Hunters alone in the darkness.

Suddenly Kakashi's radio sparked into life as a frantic voice came over the air, it sounded stressed.

"Team 2 too team 1 report. God dame it Kakashi report now." Sakura's said through the radio.

"This is Team 1 checking in." Kakashi said in his official tone.

"Thank God...Kakashi you need to get out of there. The Elder Council has ordered the place destroyed, the countdowns already began." The pink haired girls voice said in a frantic rush.

"How long?" Kakashi shouted.

"Three minuets and counting" The group had already started running before Sakura had answered.

It was a frantic run to the waiting helicopter and for some reason all the door leading to the courtyard were light up and wide open.

The Helicopter had barely taken off when the implosion went of the entire prison been caught in the unnatural event, the very stone and metal been turned to nothing but dust by a devastating power. As if by a miracle the helicopter carried Naruto and his companions away safely, as the blond looked back to the place where once the prison had been he saw a mass of blackness in a crater that now scared the earth. The blackness suddenly started to move and it took a moment for the blond to realize that the blackness was not a solid mass but a mass of small black creatures, when the swarm passed by the helicopter Naruto could see what the creatures were. Thousands of small black ravens they flocked like a black cloud moving across the sky blocking out the very sun.

Naruto leaned back in the helicopter as relief settled over the Hunters, the black cloud of ravens had passed and flocked off to the north, as he leaned back he didn't notice that the raven was sat next to him or that the ravens had was on his knee. By the time he did realize the raven had removed it and moved away, leaving the blond to contemplate the demons advice.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Rising Storm 

Chapter 12 – The New World.

It was midnight when Naruto and his team were done been debriefed by the Elder Council, they'd seemed more aggressive than normal. Spitting questions at the team, questioning why they went radio silent and what the demon was doing. They seemed particular interested in what the demon had said about the Illuminate they seemed to know about the group. What did surprise them was the idea of 'Overlord' demons...

As the group walked out of the massive Council chamber Naruto shot a look over at the raven, Sasuke looked as though he was going to collapse from exhaustion. From all the team Sasuke had got the worst of the Councils anger.

As they came to the main street the rest of the team wondered off in different directions, Naruto found himself alone with the raven. As the pair walked down the streets towards their apartments they were silent, nether wanting to break the tense silence. It was when Naruto had worked up the courage to speak that he looked around at the raven, Sasuke had fallen over and was clutching his stomach on the ground. Naruto instantly raced over to the raven and helped the raven to his feet, as he helped the raven to the ravens apartment he knew the raven had a fever.

As Naruto carried the raven into the apartments living room he realised that this was his first time begin in Sasuke's apartment.

Somewhere else in the world the demon in human form walked down a street gazing around at the skyscraper and massive building surrounding it. As it walked into a large library it smiled at the lady at the front desk and asked for directions to the history and science departments. As it walked around it picked books up and in lighting fast speed read through them in mere seconds, by the time the library was meant to close it had read every book in the place including the fiction section. With its mind bursting with information it walked down the city streets and pondered on its next course of action, just then a group of young men surrounded it and demanded money. The demon smirked and suddenly the street lights went off for several blocks and the area was plunged into darkness, then the night air was filled with screams of horror and pain.

By the time the lights came back on the street was smeared with blood and the mutilated bodies lay around the place having been torn apart.

Calmly the demon in human form slipped into the shadows and away into the night like a passing shadow.

In a blink of the eye the demon stepped out of the shadows in another city half way across the world, it was a sunny day here with the sun beaming down with its hot summers heat. The demon shifted slightly as it stepped out into the sunlight its body disliking the light that surrounded its shell. It hide its discomfort from the locals as it walked down the street, it headed to the nearest place it could smell sin.

As the dark form walked along the streets it caught the foul sense of the sin it most hated, as it drew to the doorway of a house it it snarled in disgust.

In a room inside the house a small girl was crying as her father was pummelling her older brother with a closed fist, blood was oozing from the boys nose and mouth. The man breath was thick with alcohol and his temper had always been short, now the man's fist was coated with blood.

"Daddy please stop." cried the little girl in a fit of crying.

"Shut up you little whore." the man shouted as he let the small form of his son fall to the floor and turned on the small girl.

The small girl back off as her drunken father took a step forwards towards her...He stopped half way as something black coiled itself around the man's neck, the tiny frightened girl saw blood star to pour from her father's neck the blood dripping down his body. As he was pulled into the darkness that had engulfed the room his gurgling stopped, the demon stepped out of the darkness a sad look on its face as it viewed the small girl weeping over her brothers body. She was no more than eight her dark brown hair was matted and long with chunks having ripped out, her exposed arms were covered in bruises some old some new. A symptom of long term abuse.

The demon looked at the boy, he was no more older than a year or two older than the girl. His blood flow had stopped and his small heart had stopped beating, he'd died all a few moments ago but the demon could feel that his soul had moved on already.

"Please Monsieur, mama left and big brother is not moving. Please help" the little girl spoke in a small meek voice.

"Sorry mon cher. Your brother has gone to a better place." the demon said as it knelt down next to the girl getting on eye level with her, it found itself telling a lie, it had no idea if the boy had passed into the light or the void. But to comfort the small child he gave her the one thing she needed. Reassurance.

The small child started to weep and she wrapped her tiny arms around the demon and buried her head into his chest as she cried, the demon wrapped its own arms around the small girl holding her with delicate force.

"Don't worry mon cher, I'll look after." |The demon said as its grip tightened slightly.

The girl didn't struggle as the tightness stopped her from breathing, then just as her life was about to expire she felt herself been covered in darkness. Then the pain and suffering of life came to an end and she found herself in another place with many others and for the first time in her existence she felt totally at peace. As the demon let the limp small body go he gently set it on the floor next to the boys body, he stood up and slid into the shadows as a new part of itself looked back at what it had once been.

"Safe, forever mon cher." The demon said in the girls small voice as it slipped through the darkness of the world to somewhere else.

Back in the Sanctuary Naruto had somehow managed to put the raven to bed, it had been a challenge since the raven could barely stand on his own and was constantly vomiting. He'd put the raven to bed and managed to strip the raven of his vomit covered clothes all the way down to his boxers, he'd been glad the raven was to ill to notice how he'd blushed as he examined the ravens bare chest. Then after washing the ravens corridor of sick he'd found his own cloths were in a state , as he striped and put his now vomit covered clothes in the ravens washing machine he went to check on the raven.

Sasuke had fallen asleep and was twitching in his sleep, Naruto couldn't help himself and climbed into the bed. As his hand traced the ravens hot skin on Sasuke's chest the raven turned over around on pure instinct wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling this new source of warmth closer to himself.

Naruto gulped and after a few moments of tense stillness he closed his eyes and let himself daydream, then the daydreaming turned to real dreaming as the blond fell to sleep.

Silently the pair slept soundly in each other embrace as their minds dreamt of the other neather had any idea of the mutual feeling they both shared.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Rising Storm

Chapter 13 – Unlucky For Some

It was early morning when Naruto awoke, the artificial light outside Sasuke's window was just starting to turn on. The sounds of the underground city waking buzzed in the air, the sounds of the fountains and wind machines filled the air. The citizens of the Sanctuary liked too have the illusion of wind and sunlight, it made them feel more at home in the underground city.

Naruto opened his eyes groggily as his mind tried to understand why his bed felt strange, then it wondered why something soft and warm was clinging to him. As he glanced down at his side he saw the raven still clinging to his side, as his confused mind took this in he suddenly remembered the night before.

He careful pulled himself away from the raven and slipped out of the bed without the raven waking, then he quickly dressed himself and silently left. As he slipped out of the front door making sure the door locked into place he was blissfully unaware of a pair of oxen eyes watching him from the backstreet across from Sasuke's apartment. The pair of eyes watched with a predatory stare, as the blond walked down the street and turned a corner a dark shape stepped out and walked over to Sasuke's front door. It turned a key in the lock and as it opened the door stepped inside.

Naruto walked down the street slight happy and yet sad at the same time, he'd got to spend a night in bed with the raven. It had often been a day dream for the blond and now he'd had the chance he seemed to almost skip down the street in glee , but at the same time he was saddened by the fact that Naruto knew that would be the only time he'd sleep with the raven and they didn't even do anything.

As he came to the largest park in the city he sat down next to a water fountain, and he sat and watched the waters. The sounds of the water flowing through him, he lean back on the stone and smile to himself.

Inside Sasuke's apartment the dark shape walked up the stairs, slithering like a snake to the ravens bedroom. As it opened the door Sasuke was just waking up...

"Morning little brother."

As Sasuke opened one bloodshot eye he looked up at the form looming over him, the form was an identical but older version of himself.

"Fuck off Itachi." Sasuke said as he tried to sit up, as he got half way up he slumped back. His fever was gone but he felt terrible.

"Charming as always little brother." Itachi said as he sat down on the side of the bed, he pressed a hand against the bed next to the raven. As he drew his hand across the sheets he felt the warmth that Naruto had left, a sick smirk crossed the older ravens pale face.

"Poor little Sasuke you look so defenceless , so perfect, so fuckable." Itachi said as he drew his hand over the bare skin of Sasuke chest.

"Pervert! Stop that." Sasuke said pitiful as he threw a pitiful punch in Itachi's direction.

Itachi caught the ravens hand in his own and smirking threw his own punch, it hit the raven square on the jaw and left a large red mark. Then with a glare the raven stood up and looked at the other raven with unsympathetic eyes.

"Come to think of it your no fun to play with any more little brother." Itachi spat the words at Sasuke as he started to walk away.

"I've rather fuck something more colourful." Itachi smirked as he left the apartment as Sasuke silently let a flood of tears flow from his eyes.

Sasuke cried himself back into sleep his mind in a territorial, it was the first tome in almost eleven years that Itachi hadn't suffered sexual abused from the other raven, the tear he shed were no only for the pain in his jaw but also from happiness.

Itachi walked down the street smugly as he walked down a street a strange man feeling flooded over him, it felt as if someone was watching him. He shrugged and went on his way...

At the entrance to the Sanctuary the demon in human form stood, he traced a finger along the wall that blocked to elevator tunnel off, the glyphs and enchantments crackled under its touch. It pulled its fingers away and stepped into the shadows and moments later it stepped out of another shadow inside the Sanctuary.

It glanced around and walked down the streets greeting people was a smile and a nod, he drew no attention because the Hunters would never look for a demon inside their own city. As he walked down a street he passed by the city park and glanced over at the blond form resting next to the fountain. It walked over curiously and stood over the blond, Naruto didn't notice the demons presences as he was too wrapped up in his own world. The demon stood their for a moment and studied the blond, after a while it walked away and headed to the city library.

As it stepped through the doors the demon set to work at devouring the accumulated knowledge, after a hour or so it was done and walked out of the building gruffly. It turned when it was outside and glare back at the building, the demon was annoyed at the sheer stupidity of the Hunters books. Not only were they completely wrong about demons but about every other aspect of time and space manipulation.

It walked off down a street to find a nice bar to relive its annoyance on a nice juicy steak and a cold glass of whisky. As it walked down a street a smell hit it like a brick wall and it turn its eyes towards the school, it growled lightly and started to stomp towards the building.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Rising Storm

Chapter 14 – The Coming Storm

Naruto was dozing quietly on the fountain in the main park of the Sanctuary when he felt a shadow upon him, despite this he remained where he was and tried to ignore the other persons presence. As it moved away Naruto felt as though a danger had passed, after a minuet or so the shadow returned and this time Naruto looked at the person standing over him. For a brief moment Naruto thought it was Sasuke standing over him, then after a moment of looking at the raven before him Naruto realised this raven was older and more gloomy looking than Sasuke.

"Hallo Naruto." Itachi said as he stared down at blond.

Suddenly a dead silence fell and Naruto became slightly unnerved, he knew Itachi in passing, hearing the stories from Kakashi and other Hunters. How he was a sadistic cruel man who had been brought before the Elder Council several times for 'Assaulting' other Hunters, apparently even the Council was weary of him.

Now he was stood over Naruto with a slight evil look in his eyes...Just as the raven was about toi speak the alarm sirens started to go off again and the computers voice started to speak.

"Red Alert! Red Alert! Demon Presence in Sector H, Demon Presence in Sector H."

Naruto mind took a moment to take in what he had just herd and when it registered in his mind where Section H was his body had started to sprint off in its direction.

Section H was the School and Orphanage for the Sanctuary...

As Naruto came to the doorway of Section H he encountered a crowd of people been held back by a group of security personnel, the crowd was made up of mostly women. As he managed to barrage through the mass of people he came face to face with a wall of darkness, it seemed to be a living creature made of flesh which twitched and pulsated, black slime seemed to ooze from the thing and Naruto was sure he could hear it breathing.

As he stood staring at the thing he felt a hand on his should and when he turned he saw it was Kakashi, the grey haired man was accompaniment by two other. A rather busy blond women with a diamond tattoo on her four head and a white haired man with red lines tattooed down his face from his eyes to the lower side of his cheek.

Naruto instantly recognised them, as in Hunter society old age was unlikely these two had become legend for their service.

Tsunade & Jiraiya two of the most powerful Hunter alive both been head of the Hunters ranks just below the Elder Council.

"Who's the Kid Kakashi?" Tsunade asked as she glanced at Naruto, even though she was in her early fifties see barely look thirty. Her clothes were the same ones all Hunters wore save for the chest been altered to reveal a little too much of her cleavage.

"He looks oddly familiar." Jiraiya said as he looked Naruto up and down and suddenly looked back to Kakashi for a answer. The white haired man look his proper age and wore a slightly wore uniform that signalled him as a high ranked Hunter.

"This is Naruto, my student son of the Yellow Flash." Kakashi said in his calm voice as he glanced at the wall of blackness. As Naruto looked over he saw that a snake like creature had protruded from the wall of black flesh. It's long coiling body was the same as the wall of flesh and at its end was a mouth filled with jagged razor shape teeth, a mass of violet lights dotted on each side of the creatures head looked like eyes and a pair of holes just above the jaws were its nostrils. As Naruto watched more of the creatures slide out from the wall of flesh , their noses sniffing the air and jaws snapping open and closed. All of them move like snakes in the air and all seemed to glare at the four humans stood before the wall.

"Lets hope he's as good as his dad." Tsunade said as he clenched her fist.

The creatures hissed and snarled at the crowed and jutted forwards trying to sink their teeth into the people but something held them back, it was like they were been held back by something...

Suddenly the wall of flesh seemed to shift and the doorway became open, the wall of flesh having sifted.

"It seems were been let in." Kakashi said as he glance at the closes snake creature, it was hissing and snarling violently but it remained were it was glaring at the human with unhidden hatred.

As Naruto followed the three other through the doorway he could feel the door behind him close as the flesh wall moved back into place, he also saw the masses of snake creature watching him from the walls. The creatures were everywhere their was not a inch of wall floor of ceiling the creature didn't cover, it transformed the hallway leading to the school into a living mass of moving blackness.

"You know this is most likely a trap." Kakashi said to his two superiors who seemed no to bothered by the sight before them.

"We know." Jiraiya said as he made his way down the hall trying not to step on the snake creatures.

As they made their way to the school the place seemed deserted, like a ghost town...

Then they came to the main hall that doubled as a dinner hall, as they stepped through the doorway they herd soft laughter and speech. As they passed through an invisible barrier they found themselves in a hall filled with the children, all seemed to be sitting cross-legged looking up to the front of the hall where someone was standing.

Naruto looked at the creature stood their and gulped as he felt the violet eyes fall on him, the demon in human form smiled and in a cheerful voice said.

"Welcome..." The demon's mouth turned into a smile which flash his white teeth.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The Rising Storm

Chapter 15 – Demons of the Flesh.

"Now back to today's lesson..." The demons in humans form said as he sat cross legged in mid-air, as he hovered in mid air the children all seemed to close their eyes and began to breath in rhythm.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Tsunade said as she glanced around at the hall.

"Watch your language!" the voice that came from the demon but it was a mass of voice's, men women and children.

Suddenly a mass of snakes creatures erupted from the demons they seemed to materialise from the demon, the mass of snakes seemed to turn and look at the four Hunters. Their snapping jaws jutted forwards as they strained to crush them between their jagged teeth. Their burning eyes seemed to glare at the Hunters with unbridled hatred.

Then suddenly the lights seemed to turn off and the hall was enveloped in darkness, all Naruto could see in the darkness was the hundreds of glowing eyes. Then from the darkness came two huge violet eyes...

"Sweet blissful darkness, it seems your hunters think cutting the power is a good idea." The voice again rang out in the darkness, the huge violet eyes closing.

"What are you?" Tsunade asked the darkness.

"I've already told your junior there...I am an Overlord Demon." the voice came again changing to a single voice, that of a child's. The sweet innocent sound filling the Hunter with spin tingeing fear.

"I mean...What are demons. Since your meant to be more intelligent I wanted to know what you are before I fucking crush you to dust." Tsunade said as Naruto and his three companions winced at the women's words.

Laughter started to ring out in the darkness...It was the placid voice of demon in human form.

"Fine young lady, I'll indulge your curiosity." The voice echoed in the darkness and suddenly Naruto and Tsunade found themselves on a barren planet.

The ground was burnt red sand which squelched underfoot, the area around them was filled with scream, howling, snarling demons hideous and monstrous. The twisted form of misshapen thing seemed to be in a world of their own and were busy in their own world.

"You don't have to be afraid, this is merely a illusion created to show you our world." Naruto looked over to a rock, leaning against the rock was the demon in human form.

He stood with a cigar in his mouth puffing out streams of smoke and glancing at the sky which was blood red and the clouds were large and black with lightning creaking from them.

"This is the demon realm, in all its glory...An endless mass of deserts and flesh..."

"It stinks!" Jiraiya said as he held his nose to keep himself from smelling the foul smell that seeded to hang in the air.

It was a mix of horrid smells combined into one, rotten flesh and foods, decaying wood and waste...

"You asked what a demon is my girl, well watch..." The demon said as suddenly a portal opened and a bloody mass fell through and landed on the ground.

It looked like a semi deformed piglet, it snorted as it climbed to its feet and the moment it could stand it was snarling.

"Demons are the manifestation of evil, a living embodiment of human sin. Created by every human action of cruelty and hatred. Evil given flesh to shield human from their monstrous actions. We pay the price for your sins, that's what we...We are your inner demons given flesh."

The Pig demon was in the few moments it had been snarling become several time bigger and was towering over some of the other, it devoured some of the smaller demons growing in size.

"The stronger the evil act the greater the demon." the demon in human form said in his placid voice as he sat down on the rock next to him.

"Is that another Overlord." Naruto asked as he looked at the pig demon.

"No, its simply a Glutton demon..."

"You said a demons are born from human actions and the stronger the evil action the stronger the demon right." Kakashi said as he glanced at the demons surrounding him...

"That's correct." The demon said as he leaned back flat on the rock he was sat on.

"What kind of evil act could create an Overlord." Kakashi asked with slight terror in his voice.

"Overlords are born from a mass of evil combined together through commonality, or they are born from an act of evil born from righteous hatred..."

Naruto thought for a moment...

"Righteous hatred?" Naruto puzzled.

"The hatred of every child beaten or touched by their carer, ever tear of every women beaten by her drunken husband. The pain, the agony turned into hatred and fury. The violent thoughts given flesh and speech...The righteous hatred of the innocent." the demon said as its voice became the mass of voices again.

"So you are..." Kakashi began...

"A demon born from children." The voice came in the form of hundreds of children's voices.

Suddenly the image of the demon world faded to black and soon after the lights returned and Naruto and the others found themselves in the school hall, the children were all still in a trance like state.

The demon was no where to be seen and the dark snake creatures and dark aura had gone, all was quirt and all Naruto could hear was the steady breathing of the children and the ticking of the school clock at the end of the hall.

Suddenly at the end of the hall a mass of blackness seemed to form up and then like a tidal wave it flooded passed the hunters and children and out of the door before disappearing into the shadows.

"All you hold dear is worthless, all that is worthless is dear..." The placid voice whispered in the blonds ear as the darkness disappeared.

Slowly the children stared to wake from their trance like state, as the woke up they were confused to find themselves in the school hall but more confused at the bloody mass that hung from a rafter at the end of the hall. |Naruto looked up at the gruesome corpse and felt sick... The mans fate had been a violent bloody death...His gentiles were missing.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

The Rising Storm

Chapter 16 – The Beginning of the End and Confessed Love.

It was several hours after the school incident when Naruto and his companions finished their report to the Elder Council, as Naruto exited the council chambers he was meet by Sasuke. The young raven seemed to slightly more sociable than he normally was and asked the blond if he'd like to join him for a drink... The pair walked together for a while in silence, making towards the only bar in the Sanctuary.

"Who was it they found strung up?" Sasuke opened the conversation as he drank his bitter shoot of pure vodka at the bar, the pair were sat in a shandy corner were the other patrons wouldn't be able to hear them.

"It was that creep Orochimaru, I always thought he was a little too creepy around the children..." Naruto said as he down his third shoot of vodka and immediately ordered a four.

"You should slow down or you'll be drunk before the nights over." Sasuke said as he drank a second shoot of the burning liquid.

"I'd rather be drunk that spend all night worrying about what that demon said...A growing storm and demon invasions." Naruto slurred his words slightly as he was becoming the worse of drink.

For the next hour the two sat in a strange quirt and drank each caught up in their own thoughts, Sasuke think of how to progress his attempt at confessing his feelings to the blonde and Naruto think of two things. First was how worried he was at the idea of demons bring the apocalypse and secondly that the his heart was burning with the desire to hold the raven. As the night grew on Naruto's careless drinking had caused him to become very careless and several time he almost fell from his chair, final the bar closed and Sasuke who was not drunk carried the blond back to the ravens apartment.

As they managed to climb the stairs into the ravens home, Naruto became aware of where he was and due to the drink his inhibitions had faded. He chuckled and slipped a hand up the ravens shirts as he drew himself close to the raven.

Sasuke didn't catch the drunken whisper the blond had whispered in his ear but the blonds had was slowly slipping down the ravens pale flesh, as it passed his waist band the pair fell over into a pile on the floor.

"Naruto I love you. I love you so much." Sasuke said as he clung to the blond on the floor, with the half unconscious blond not truly hearing the ravens words but content to cling to the warmth the raven gave off..Both were unaware of the dark shape watching them from a shadow.

As Sasuke got the pair to their feet he half carried the blond towards the bedroom with the intent of putting the blond to bed to sleep off his drunken state, as he managed to put the blond down on the Sasuke felt something hit him and he fell into darkness as he fell unconscious.

Naruto felt his body been stripped of clothes he didn't protest both because of his drunken state and the fact that the person stripping him was the raven, as he was left naked on the bed he felt the raven press his lips against his and slip his tongue into his mouth.

After several moment of the rather forceful kiss Naruto wrapped a arm around the ravens neck and tried to cuddle the raven, to his surprise he was pushed away and give a rather violent smack from a back hand.

As he fell back in pain his sight became better and he saw the raven more clearly, fright and confusion overtook the blond.

Itachi smirked at the blonds reaction to the realisation Naruto got, he grabbed the terrified tanned blond and with one strong pull he flipped the other over and grabbed the blonds hips. He didn't think to bother preparing the blond it was more to his taste to drew blood from his partners, been compliant or not.

"Don't fucking move, my new little fuck toy..." Itachi snarled as he ran his dark fingernails over the tanned backside leaving deep scratches along the flesh.

Naruto was tearing up and gripped his hands tight and gritted his teeth a he felt a object intrude into him, it lasted but a moment as he herd something snarl like a animal.

"He shall not be defiled by you animal..." A placid voice said as Itachi's screams filled Naruto's ears as he passed out from exhaustion and drink.

He found himself in darkness floating in a world of darkness he was naked and could feel a cold wind blow around him, then he saw someone else floating next to him.

Sasuke looked strange in the darkness for even though it was pitch black Naruto could see the raven clearly.

"I told you human, hold a raven to tight and you'll crush it but hold it too little and it will fly away." The placid voice of the demon rang in the air.

'Where am I?' Naruto thought.

"Somewhere safe." The voice returned.

"But now enough of this stupidity for love un-confested will burn away at you if ill fate comes to this world." The voice said in a voice like a bird song filled with cheer.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then the words came easily to him...

The demon let the human have their privacy and removed itself from their dreams allowing them to sleep, in the real world it placed Sasuke sleeping body next to Naruto under the covers in the bed.

The demon looked over at the dead body on the floor, Itachi had died well since the creature had killed him too quick. Snapping his neck...He picked the lifeless body up and left the apartment, he left the body in the street, tore to ribbons.

He felt the ripple of the realm begin to tear and his mind knew that somewhere stupid humans were trying to play with forces they couldn't understand.

Far away in a cavern deep within the earth a mass of persons dressed in robes were busy chantings and sacrificing themselves to open a portal to the demon realm, as the realm split open a portal opened and demons started to pour out ripping it large as the poured out like a tide of flesh. As the portal opened more larger and greater demons started to come through until finally the tide stopped for a moment a mighty demon pushed its way into the world. It's entrance into the realm was heralded by a earthquake, as it finally stood on earthly soil it let out a howl that shook the world its body that of a human...The tanned flesh was a healthy colour and the blond hair on its head was long and red eyes glared at the world around it. It smiled as the tide of demons began again to pour out of the portal and slaughter the masses of humans who had been watching the portal in great silence.

Before the men could argue they suffered greatly, in more ways than one...Demons cared little for gender or race, only to cause a much shame and suffering as they could.

"The storm has come." The demon said as it slipped into the shadows.


	17. Chapter 17

The Rising Storm

Fenribane - So this chapter might not be very clear to people unless your very open minded...So don't feel too bad if it take a while to get the point.

Chapter 17 – The Mortal Humans, The Holy Order and Demonic Tide.

As the demons spread across the globe it was in such force that the human population of earth had little chance of weathering the storm, as the hoards of mutilated demons swept across the earth pain and death came with them.

It took only a few hours for the tides to cross half the globe and while one half of the world slept in the peace of night the others suffered, they screamed and cried as they suffered in ways no human should. Torture, rape and all manner of evil acts were committed. The human cities became graveyards and to defile the world even more the demons took great delight in defiling the sacred place, churches and holy areas were coated in blood and defecation. They would allow the humans to escape into churches and after allowing the humans to think themselves safe would enter and break the humans faith, even the pope was not safe from the demonic swarm.

His mutilated body would become the tides horrific banner, the head having been put on and huge spear and the skin been used as a flag...

It happened so fast that the humans couldn't fight back, the armies of the human world were useless against the tide. As the tides of flesh feasted on their side of the sea they gloated at their monstrous acts. In the midst of the tides of demons walked the blond Overlord demon, it took great delight in the cruel and violent acts its leaser's delivered and as it joined them in the bloody glory it changed shape to that of a huge red form.

Amongst the demons six Overlords walked, each horrific and powerful but the human shaped one was the leader and by its will did the demon tide turn its attention to the other side of the sea.

As dawn came and the world awoke to a nightmare the human news stations became active and mass panic spread like wild fire, deep down in their Sanctuary the Hunters also started to become active. However in the dark apartment belonging to Sasuke he and Naruto slept in peace and quirt, safe in each others company.

When Kakashi came racing in and found the pair he wasn't too surprised or bothered by what he saw, but he had to wake them from their peaceful sleep.

As the pair were shook awake by the grey haired man the first thing they saw was each other, groggy as they were from their drink the night before. Soon after they awoke a number of thing became clear to them, firstly was they were in bed together, secondly that the night before they had been close to confessing themselves. The last thing they noticed was that Naruto was stark naked and was pressed again the pale raven...With a erection pressing into Sasuke's flesh.

Luckily Kakashi saved them the embarrassment he told them what was happening...

As the trio ran down the main streets of the underground city they ran to the main square where a huge television was showing a news channel, the images on the screen shocked even the hardened demon Hunters.

The warning system was spitting out the red alert and summoning all Hunters to battle stations, as Naruto stood staring at the screen his heart broke as he saw the tiny broken shapes the demon were throwing around like footballs. By instinct he buried his head into the closes shoulder and started to silently weep...That person happened to be Sasuke and the raven himself was close to crying.

A tide of the hunters were running to the large church that stood next to the city square for various reasons, some were hoping to pray for savour and others reasons. Even Naruto and Sasuke found themselves drifting towards the building, as the entered they found a mass of kneeling figures and people praying...

"Strange how humans always run to gods when danger and disaster come..." A placid voice said from a shadowy corner.

As Naruto looked over he saw the dark shapelessness of something in the shadows, a mass of violet eyes looked back at him.

"You!" A voice cried and from the crowd Tsunade and a mass of Hunters came barging their way over to the demon.

As Tsunade shouted everyone looked over to the scene and as their eyes fell on the demonic eyes glaring out of the darkness their fears flared, and many raced out of the church and as far away as they could.

"What are you doing here demon, come to murder us monster." A Hunter said as tears ran down his cheeks, he held a picture in one of his hands it was of his family.

Suddenly the crowd of Hunters started to shout at the demon, it stay still and its calm.

"Gabriel what are you doing here?" The demon asked as if to the air itself.

Suddenly a voice echoed in the church, the voice was sweet and gentle.

"Watching...You?"

"Watching." The demon replied and a shirt laugh echoed the church, by now the Hunter were glancing around looking for the source of the new voice.

"I the realm of light become so boring that you have to watch humans panic for entertainment?" The demon asked as it stepped into the light in its human form.

"The Order was wondering what to do. We want to help but you know the rules without the masters say so we can't do a thing to aid the humans." Suddenly a bright like came from the middle of the church and from the light stepped a man...Or at lease a creature that resembled a man.

The creatures skin was porcelain pale and flawless and the eyes were white with no pupils, the long silver hair flowed around the man like if a strong breeze was constantly blowing around him. But what drew Naruto's attention the most was the pair of feathered wings that formed on the man's back, they were gold feathered and twelve foot long.

"So you wait and watch as this realm is coated in blood until the masters given you permission." The demon spat the words out with some despise at the mentioning of 'master', the winged man named Gabriel winced at the demons tone and flapped his wings hovering off the ground for a moment.

"You know its will is supreme, we can only follow its will." Gabriel said in a slightly sad voice.

"So you will simply watch as this suffering spreads...You dare call yourselves Angels...Get out of my sight before I clip your wings, you weak hearted old fool." The demon turned its back on the form of Gabriel and the sad wing man floated their for a moment until a swarm of snake like monsters ripped form the demons back and struck. The light enveloped the man mere moments before the snake creatures bite into the thin air of where he'd been seconds ago.

Oblivious to the humans the demon let out a howl of frustration and it echoed the world over...It rose and fell like a wave of pure anger filled with a numberless amount of voices.

"Poor, poor brother. Are we a little upset? A little scared? Come now brother, come back to me and I'll forgive you my brother, my love. Come back to me." This voice new voice echoed the church, it was slimly and yet evil in its manner, it was also meek and sound like a child's voice but something in it told Naruto it didn't belong to any human begin.

"Leave me be... Brother." The demon said as it fell to its knees and started to weep.

"Why do you cry Brother, of all things it's unlike you to cry. Dose the feeling of guilt still tear at your black heart...Just remember the pain and let you rage flow again brother. Kill them and come home to me...My love, my brother." The voice seemed to fade in the air as it finished speaking and the demon in the centre of the church had collapsed.

Its breathing became heavy and turned from breathing to snarling and then growling, it hunched over and growl like a wild animal. As the rage started to fill it...The voices in its head faded away and only one voice remained and it became clear to the demon.. 'Kill All Humans'.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

The Rising Storm

Chapter 18 – The Rise and Fall of Innocence.

The demon snarled its hatred becoming the only thing it felt, the burning rage of hatred and pain. The unstoppable rage that filled its heart and turned it into a snarling mindless beast, it sat hunched on the ground violently growling as the lights started to dim around it plunging it into darkness.

In the darkness it found itself alone in the dark and fear started to fill it and it sat weeping, alone and scared the rage started to dim slightly and then from the darkness a small form stepped forwards and held a hand out to the creature.

The small boy smiled a childish smile as it extended a hand to the demon, then one after another more people came out of the darkness and surrounded the demon each smiling at it. As the demon extended a hand and took the boys hand the rage was pushed back down deep within and the demon was no longer alone, its mind filled with the thoughts of the many it filled itself with.

In the real world the demon sat lay on the floor and twitched occasionally, then it screamed and bolted up onto its feet and screamed in pain.

"Never, I will not kill. I will not become a monster again...No even for you brother. Not even for you my love." The demon scream turned to the calm placid voice as it finished its sentence.

By now the Hunters had back off and raced away in fear, only Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunade remained. They stood scared and confused but curious to what was happening, as the demon turn and looked at them they all felt a ting of fear slide up their backs.

"Come...Too you pathetic Elder Council." The demon said as it walked off.

As Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the church nether were aware of the fact that their hands were clutched together at their side, however the demon noticed and smirked as it walked along.

It was a hour later when the Naruto and Sasuke stood outside the Elder Council chambers as the demon was speaking (barking orders at) the Elder Council, Tsunade and Kakashi and a few other hunters were also waiting outside. As they sat and waited they were all wary and unnerved, the unsteady feeling was like a illness spreading from person to person.

Naruto and Sasuke still hand their hands entwined as they sat side by side on the floor by the door, they sat in silence and didn't need to speak to each other. They both seemed to understand now the other mutual feelings...

The silence was then broken as as trio of young children raced down the corridor playing with a ball, two Naruto recognised from the school the third was the young boy Naruto had encountered at the school. The Victorian era clothing was out of place and the strange way the child seemed to act, as if it was not entirely real a mere shadow of a person.

As the ball stop by Naruto the two school boys kept playing with the ball, the other boy stopped and turned to look at the blond. He smiled and for some reason a sad feeling overtook the blond, as the memoires of what the demon had said at the prison.

"What's you name?" Naruto asked the boy before him.

The young boy didn't speak but shrugged and sat cross legged on the floor in the middle of the corridor, now everyone in the corridor glance over at the child. The reason for their interest was that suddenly the child's eyes were gone and black ooze was oozing from the hollow eye sockets, several almost fainted but Naruto didn't react instead he asked another question.

"What are you?"

"I'm Me." The boy said in a childish voice as he started to draw on the floor with the black ooze from his eyes.

"What is..."

"He's the one who saved me." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence before the child answered his question.

Suddenly the picture the boy had draw glowed and Naruto found himself in darkness and then a story started to play out before his eyes...Like watching a film but been their like a ghost, able to watch but do nothing...

'In the time before the birth of the Roman Empire, before the Egyptians and the building of the pyramids. In a more brutal time the world was ruled by the Mizat Empire, a brutal and cruel slaver culture. For over a thousand years they lived and in that time it was a brutal time when man defied the holy laws and committed true evil acts. The last Emperor of the Mizats was wicked and monstrous, he had a unnatural love for young boys. At all times he would keep two or three for his pleasures, one he would pamper and treat like a pet. Grooming it and keeping it to show to his court like a prize, the others he used to satisfy his other hungers. Rape and torture was his games of choice and he refined them to an art in his sickened mind.

In the later part of his life the Emperor found two particular boys he had to have, two slave children from the slave markets. One was blond and tanned and the other was dark haired and pale skinned.

The blond he would keep in his court as a pet, but his true passion fell with his new torture toy. For the pale boy became a obsession to the Emperor and as he took the boy to the peak of death he found himself unable to kill the boy. As time went on the tortures the boy endured became more and more painful and to coup with this the boys mind adapted and the boy developed a sadomasochistic pleasure in the pain he received, soon he became a animal living for the high he received from his masters touch. After years of frustration the Emperor turned his attention from his unbreakable toy to his pampered pet.

The pair of boys had over the years of company become attached to each other and when the Emperor tried to defile his pet, anger came quick. In a wild burst of rage the boys killed the Emperor and in punishment the pair were sentence to death by been sacrificed to their blood hungry god, as the pair was devoured by blood magic something took them and reforged them...Then they returned and became the worlds bane and then...'

Suddenly the story stopped and the world flooded back into Naruto vision and as he looked around he found the other hunters in a state of confusion. In the doorway to the Elder Cuncil's chamber stood the demons and a scowl was present on his face. The little boy gave a weak sheepish smile of innocence and then bolted into the demon before anyone could say something.

As the demon turned he said in a slightly sad voice...

"The past is best left behind us."

Naruto looked over to the hunters and was about to ask if they'd seen what he'd seen but by the looks on their faces he knew the answer.

They all had a horrified expression present...The images they'd seen were heart breaking.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The Rising Storm

Chapter 19 – The Last Chance.

"Tell me again, why the fuck are we going out into a field to fight a hoard of demons?"

As the computer started too explain the reason to Naruto for the eleventh time.

It had been several hours since the demon had left the Elder Council and started too stomp around the Sanctuary giving orders, nobody tried to stop the demon or disobey the creature. The reason being that when a group of Hunter went into the council chamber they only found seven of the twenty members still breathing, and still had a majority of the limbs attached.

Since then the most senior Hunter members were in charge, Tsunade and Jiraiya been the most senior hunters. At the moment them and at least half the Hunter's were gathered in the main courtyard and listing to the hologram computer explain the demons plan, to them it seemed like suicide.

"By 0800 hours tomorrow morning the demonic army will have to pass through this field to attack the city, Hunter forces placed their will have a 0.01% chance of slowing the demons long enough for the civilian to evacuate the city and flee into the Sanctuary." The calm voice of the computer said in a monotone voice.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed as his mind tried to understand what the point was...

"A 0.01% chance? What would be the point, we should simply stay here, demons can't reach us in here." Said a younger Hunter.

After a moment a long black snake creature twisted itself around the man and lifted him off the ground, as the man was kicking and screaming in mid-air the demon in human form stepped forwards from a shadowy corner.

"You could stay here...But what then, when your safe sat down here cowering like whipped dogs what will you do, try to wait them out." The demon had strolled into the centre of the courtyard and was speaking in a loud voice that rumbled around the entire city.

"Demons don't tire, they don't sleep, we have no need for food. We can wait for an eternity for a chance to feed on human flesh. And what will you do? Stay here and your food will slowly diminish. Stay here and your air will soon turn putrid, and you'll slowly breed yourselves out until nothing but inbreed abominations are left." The demon glared around at the hunters its voice growing more emotion filled.

"Well! What do you say." The demon looked around at Tsunade as she was the leader of the hunters.

"How long will we survive down here computer?" Tsunade as the hologram.

"By my calculations you have a 34% chance to survive a maximum of one hundred and twenty one years." The monotone voice said as it made a bleeping sound showing it was doing the calculations.

"34% ?" Tsunade was puzzled by that.

"Their is a 66% chance our air and electrical supply will fail within five weeks into the sealing of the Sanctuary."

"How pathetic..." The demon said as it dropped the man its snake creature was holding.

"Too think your the descendent of the Hunter bloodline...You dishonour yourselves. When the first hunters stood against the demon hoards they did not flinch or think of hiding. They had no chance or survival but they still fought, they died fighting to save the people of their city like hero's. You all carry the gift bestowed by the divine to stand and fight but you refuse to fight, what are you men or cowards..." The demon asked, Naruto was sure the demon was about to start crying for some odd reason.

"Will you let your cowardly souls let the innocent above be condemned to a torturous death, will you be condemned to suffer in the pits of hell for you sins. When you stand at the gates and paradise and the gates don't open because you failed to do your duties what will you say...We had no choice, we were scared..." The voice coming from the demon now was that of a child's, it was the boy from before.

"I'll fight." Every eye turned and looked at the figure who had spoken.

Kakashi was stood reading a book and calm stepped forwards, he didn't seem to be bothered he'd just accepted a suicide mission.

"I'll fight too.." Naruto found himself saying before he could stop himself.

Without moments hesitation Sasuke stepped up and spoke as well.

"Fine...Its not like I'm going to live long anyway. I'll fight and I'm taking as many of those fucked up creatures as I can." Tsunade said as she stepped forwards too.

Then as one the entire assemble of Hunters all shouted in one voice, and their words echoed around the courtyard.

The demon smiled too itself, humans were always swayed by that child's voice. Inside it smirked at its own cunning but only for a moment for its words had been true. If they refused to fight and protect the humans they would be forsaking the ancient charge given them by the divine, they would never enter parades and would suffer for an eternity in the pits of the demon world.

"Good." The demon returned its voice to its placid adult voice.

"Then enjoy this night for it may be your last..." The demon said as it walked over to the church and walked inside.

As the Hunters dispersed Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand and dragged the raven away towards his apartment, as soon as the pair entered Naruto grabbed the raven and held onto him as he cried slightly.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked as he hugged the blond in his arms, clinging to the tanned male as though he was about to run away.

"Because...I finally get to be with you and its probably the last night I'll be alive." Naruto cried into the ravens shoulder.

Sasuke smirked and pulled the blonds head back to look him in the eye.

"Then we might as well make it a night to remember." Sasuke said as he pressed his lips to the blonds.

Sasuke tore the clothes off Naruto perfectly tanned bodied exposing tanned flesh, driven by a sudden uncontrollable lust. God he'd waited long enough to be with the blond.

He let his fingers run up the tanned boy's chest, letting his tongue lap over the small buds of Naruto nipples. The smaller boy moaned at the feeling Sasuke was giving him. When Sasuke finally deserted the boys nipples Naruto gave a disapproving groin.

Sasuke let himself drop to his knees, unzipping Naruto's pants. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke who seemed to have stopped all movement.. Finally when Sasuke finished his teasing game he let his hand slip inside the hole to pull out Naruto now aching hard on. He let Naruto buck into his hand enjoying the look on Naruto's face, the pure look of ecstasy plastered on Naruto's features.

After a moment Sasuke let his tongue run up the stiff shaft, he pressed Naruto into the wall to stop him bucking into him and chocking him later on. Finally he took Naruto into his mouth all the way in., Naruto gave small cries of pleasure as Sasuke started to bob his head humming a little to further the pleasure.

After years of abuse from Itachi Sasuke found himself enjoying this sexual experience, inside something made his heart beat faster.

"Sasu…I'm going to…" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence before he came into Sasuke's mouth. The raven swallowed the sweet nectar in his mouth tasting the blonde.

Then he stood up catching the blonde on the lips with a soft kiss.

Sasuke then led Naruto in the blonds bedroom, he pushed the blonde onto the orange silk was pressed against the blonds tanned skin. Sasuke then striped down to his boxers, kissing the blonde passionately on the lips. Naruto removing his pants and discarded his boxers on to pile on the floor. Sasuke took a small tube of lube out of the side table, he coated three fingers.

Naruto's back arched up off the bed when Sasuke pushed a finger into him; he started to let his finger move a little get Naruto use to the feeling of someone inside him. Then he added a second finger, Naruto's eyes started to tear up. Sasuke kisses the tears away, reassuring the blonde beneath him. When he added a third finger Naruto let out a small scream. Sasuke started to agues his aim, trying to hit the nerves that would make Naruto cry out in pleasure.

When the boy finale cried out in pleasure and started to ride Sasuke's fingers, Sasuke pulled out. Naruto was to say the least disappointed.

"Sasuke please." Naruto's blue eyes store into his heart. Sasuke had no self restraint left and placed himself at Naruto's entrance. As he pushed in Naruto's fingers tore into Sasuke's sheets, he clenched his fingers.

After a few thrusts Sasuke let his hands play with Naruto's new hard on.

After ten minuets of pure bliss the two boys came. Sasuke came deep into Naruto and Naruto came on both the boys chests.

As Sasuke pulled out of Naruto he pulled the smaller boy closer to him.

Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke as they felt the calming feeling after the rush of their joint orgasm. For the rest of the night the pair spent in each other embrace, contently spending the last few hours of the night making love and praying for a miracle.

In the church the demon stood looking at the cross and for the first time in thousands of years he closed his eyes, and started to speak to a force far beyond human understanding.

"I know you can hear me, 'divine'...I will not call you by that stupid title the humans and angels give you...I know that tomorrow I will die, I can't face him...Of all thing in this realm he is the only one I can't overcome, if I face him tomorrow I wont be able to win. Not without losing myself to the madness. I have never asked you for anything, for over seventy thousand years I have existed...All I ask is this...Why am I here? What was I made for? Since the day I returned I have never found the reason I was reborn." The demon asked and waited its eyes closed...No answer came.

"I know why the Hunters were created too fight demons, each one born unique but what am I...Why do I think?Why do I understand? Why do I feel? Is this my punishment?

Suddenly like a voice within a echo a sound came...

"No..."

The demon could feel itself about to start crying, it felt so ashamed.

"You know if you don't help them all these humans will die?" The demon said knowing what answer it would receive already.

"Death comes to all..."

"So you will do nothing to help them."

"..."

"So be it, I will go and face my doom as you say death comes to all...Goodbye 'Master'...'Holy Father'... 'God'..." The demon walked out of the church tears slowly rolling out of its eyes, the tears were black ooze.

"Goodbye...My Child." With that the church fell silent...

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

The Rising Storm

Fenribane - Here is the final chapter...It will not make sense to you unless your very observent to the rest of the story so take it for face vaule.

The Final Chapter

Early morning in a field outside a panicking city a mass of armed men were gathering, amongst them was a dark figure and although it looked human it was not human. Across the field a large amount of demon were gathering like a storm, waiting until their more powerful demons arrived.

"What are they waiting for? Why don't they just charge us, they've got us outnumber at least a hundred to one." Tsunade stood glaring at the demons across the field , she'd been standing in there for several hours waiting for the demons to attack.

"They are waiting for the Overlords to arrive, they are too scared to approach without them." The demon in human form said as it stood next to the women.

"Scared...Its a mutual feeling around here." Jiraiya said as he sat on the ground having a hangover, he'd drunk too much the night before.

"What are they scared of?" Kakashi asked as he walked over reading a book.

"Me." The demon said as it looked up into the sky, the sky was growing darker with a mass of storm clouds.

A way off Naruto and Sasuke sat alone on the hood of a car each looking at the ground, on the hood of the car their hands were entwined. Each sat not knowing what to say to the other...

As they sat in silence they were suddenly aware of the shadow that had suddenly fallen over the land, as Naruto looked up he saw that the storm clouds were now much thicker and were blocking out the sun. This left the hunters in a disturbing twilight that seemed to chill the humans souls.

"Their here." The demon in human form said as he looked across the field at the shadowy creature that had appeared across the field.

They loomed like huge grotesque Colosseum amongst the smaller snarling demons, they took the form of various creatures, one was a half bull half man creature that looked a lot like what humans called a Minotaur. Another was a large snake creature that was huge and had a mouth large enough to swallow a bus without chewing. Several other were a cross between humans and animals, their distorted forms were horrific to look at. In the front row of the demons stood a small figure of a man, a blond teen. Tanned flesh and dark black eyes...It gazed at the 'army' of hunters and smirked to itself at its feebleness.

"Is that all they can muster...A bunch of useless humans." The demon said in a sweet voice.

It lifted a a hand and with a simple gesture the demons started to flow forwards, like a tidal wave racing over each other driven by the fear for their Overlords. As this wave of demons raced towards the line of humans fear griped them in a tight grip, the snarling beast raced forwards as the clouds started to pour with rain. As the water fell down and soaked the demons none of them noticed that this rain was no ordinary rain, it had been summoned by one of the hunters and it was only pouring down on the demons racing towards the group.

Kakashi stepped forwards from the line of hunters and put away his book as he gripped his arm readying himself...

"They brought the thunder but we've got the lightning." Said a smart mouthed Hunter. As the demon came closer Kakashi let his own unique power lose, electricity rippled from his arm and as it hit the demons it spread amongst them like wild fire, the rain having covered them in water allowed the electric to spread across the entire line of demons. In a blink of an eye a whole host of demons lay smoking on the ground...

Kakashi stood back and turned to view the cheering line of hunter who were in a fit of cheering and howling with excitement. The demon in human form was not cheering...Suddenly the ground started to rumble and then a huge portal opened in the middle of the field and hoards of demons started to pour through, in that instance the remaining demons on the other side of the field started to charge the human army.

"So it begins." Said the demon in human form who suddenly disappeared from human sight, as the demon hoards were about to break upon the hunters lines a mass of darkness formed a wall against the demons.

Naruto looked at the fleshy wall of blackness and after a moment saw that it was no wall...Before the Hunters stood the demons true form, spread out behind it was two huge leathery bat like wings, a long spiked tail glinted with a metal bone tip. The demon was covered in large hard scales and on its head was a crown of bone spikes. Naruto looked up into the huge gaping jaws that were lined with long serrated teeth and the burning violet eyes. Immediately one word came to Naruto's mind to describe the demons true form...'Dragon'.

"I'll deal with the Overlords, you handle the lesser." The demons voice was a mass of voice all speaking together. It turned its self and stood up to full hight spreading its wings and letting out an earth shaking scream, as it did this a mass of snake like creatures started to rip out of the demons back. The snakes was like a tide and waved over the demons their teeth sinking into the demons, their bodies coiling around the demons and chocking them to death. Then the Hunter joined the fight as the large dragon demon rose into the air with one powerful sweep of its wings.

"Dragon!" The Minotaur overlord called as it saw the Dragon fly into the air and come swooping down towards it, as it landed it gripped the creature between its claws and tore at it as the other Overlords leapt into action and started to brutal attack the Dragon. The blond demon stood back and watched the show around it as if it didn't have a care in the world.

As the hunters fought Naruto was stood in the front line burning the demon away with his powers, but each time he grew weaker and weaker he'd never had to use his powers so much before and he was draining of energy quickly. Sasuke was having similar trouble no matter how many of the demon's he cut down several more would take their place and he was getting tired of using his eyes to burn the demons away. It drained him of a lot of energy to destroy them and after a while he was having to use only his sword to kill the demons. Kakashi and the other hunter were also starting to get more tired and the snake creatures although made it easier on the hunter were slowly getting tore apart. Tsunade was busy grappling with a huge brutish demon that was the size of a double-decker bus when a loud scream went up, as one all the fighting stopped as everyone looked at what had happened. In the dragons jaws the screaming body of an Overlord demon writhed in pain as the dragon snapped its jaws shut the demon's scream stopped...A scream went up from a large amount of demons and suddenly they all turned to ash, the portal in the middle of the field seemed to waver slightly.

"What just happened ?" Naruto said as the demon in front of him turned to ash.

"The Overlord demons are the ones keeping the demon in this world." Naruto turned and looked at the small figure before him.

The small boy was still wearing his old fashioned clothes and stood their next to Naruto, the blond was oddly surprised at the boys presence.

"If all the Overlords die the portals will collapse and all the demons will have to return to their own realm." The boy said as he pointed to the Dragon and overlord demons...

"Naruto behind youuuuu..." The boy said as he suddenly changed his body becoming long and in a blink of an eye he'd changed to that of one of the snake creatures, as Naruto watched the snake creature leapt passed him and coiled around a demon behind the blond teen.

As the fighting went on the battle became more and more hard fought, the demons were dyeing by the hundred but the hunter were still not killing enough.

The Dragon demon was also having a hard time although it had slain three of the Overlord demons it was covered in deep wounds, four more Overlords were busy tearing at the demon like wild animals.

As it managed to grip another it ripped the creature into several pierces, again the scream went up and another hoard of demon turned to ash as the portal rippled as it weakened again.

For four long hours the battle raged on and Naruto watched at the demon were torn apart by the snakes and hunter powers, he also watched many of his friends were ripped apart. He saw Neji be torn into five pierces by a group of demons and he saw Kakashi have a eye gouged out by a horrid bat-like creature. Sasuke had loosed several finger on his left hand to a demon and was covered in bites and lacerations. Naruto himself was covered in cuts and bruises but remained fairly intact, the only real damage he'd gotten was when a demon had sliced across his right leg leaving deep bloody wounds.

Finally the last overlord demon was torn apart by the Dragon and the last of the demons turned to ash, the portal rippled and collapsed into itself with an earth-shattering explosion. The dragon fell to the ground exhausted as black blood oozed from the many wounds that covered the dragons body, the hunters and snakes all started to cheer and shout in happiness. Nobody noticed the lone figure who stood by the Dragon...

"So my love...Here we are all alone, covered in blood. You've destroyed my army...Again!" The blond human demon ran a finger along the dragons side.

"Again you and your pitiful army has stopped the demons invasion...But we know the truth. That without our deaths this ream will never be safe. We were the ones who opened the gates to hell and we keep them open, only by our death will this realm be free of demons." The blond demon said as he leaned against the dragon.

"That is why you created the Hunter wasn't it, gave those humans powers to protect the world from demons trying to sooth your guilt of allowing the demons through. Had to try and save as many as you could...How stupid...Brother the only way you can truly save them is to kill yourself..." The blond demon laughed as it started to walk away from the dragon.

"I'll return in a millennium or so and open the portals again and again you'll try and stop me...However you'll never truly succeed, I'll always remain my love." The demon raised his arms into the air.

"Not any more..." Suddenly the dragons tail swept around and implied itself through...The dragons chest burring itself through the dragons black heart.

"What had you done." The blond demon screamed as blood oozed from its mouth...It fell to its knees and turned to ash that blew away in the wind.

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked as he looked over to the dragon...

Suddenly time came to a stand still and Naruto and the rest of the universe came to a stand still.

"God?..."

"Yes my child."

"Is it over?"

"Yes...The gateway through realms Is closed. The humans are safe and the powers you gave them will vanish."

"What happens now? Am I to return to nothing?"

"Now my child...Its time to let go."

Time started too flow again...

The demon in human form lay on the floor blood pouring from his mouth as his chest sat with a hole in it, it had change back into the human form for some odd reason.

It found that Naruto and several other hunters had gathered around it.

"What just happened? Sasuke asked as he looked over the demon in human form.

"Its a long story... Remember the story of the two boys...How they were sacrificed for killing the emperor...Two died but only one returned...I am half the soul of that boy. The other part of the soul was that blond demon...We were one...Its hard to explain to humans." the demon said in a pain filled voice.

"With our death the realms will seal, demons will never enter the mortal realm again. You will change, your powers will disappear...Your nothing but simple humans now..."

"For so long I've felt nothing inside, I've filled myself with the souls of others to keep myself from feeling so empty. Now its time to let go..."

Suddenly the demon turned into ash and the storm clouds disappeared and suddenly Naruto felt weird like something had been taken away...

One year later...

Naruto walked down the hallway of his new home in the surface city above the Sanctuary, life for people had general gone back to normal the demon invasion having been nothing more than a passing event. The realm been sealed the threat of demons had faded along with the hunters powers, it was strange for Naruto to get used to the idea of been only a simple human but it was one he didn't 't face alone.

As he opened the front door he found himself face to face with his new partner, Sasuke smiled and kissed the blond before stepping inside their home. Live had change but Naruto thought it was for the best, the storm was over and the rainbow had come for Naruto.

The End...

Fenribane - So its over and now i wonder just how many of you understood who the demon really was and who the blond human demon was...Its a riddle you'll have to work out for yourselves. Thsi is Fenribane signing out...


End file.
